Being a Cullen
by Star431a
Summary: Sarah Wells, a telekinetic, and another new kid at Forks. She kept that secret long. But Edward read her mind, he told the others and they know now.
1. First day

Monday. Sarah on her first day at Forks high school.

* * *

She's in Mr. Molina's class.

"Miss Wells. (He hands her, her books.) Here are your books and you'll be pairing up with Tyler." Mr. Molina said

"Thank you." Sarah thanking the teacher

Tyler raises his hand just to make sure where Sarah is sitting at. She sits next to him.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler said

He extended his hand. She took it.

"Sarah." Sarah said

Mr. Molina teaching science.

* * *

The class was done. Everyone was heading out. Mr. Molina stops her.

"Here's a permission slip for tomorrow." Mr. Molina said

He hands her a permission slip for a field trip tomorrow.

"It's a field trip about plants." Sarah said

"And for extra credit." Mr. Molina said

"Got it." Sarah said

* * *

Two classes pass. It was lunch time. She wanted to figure out where she could sit. Seems like everyone had a lunch group. She found a empty table and sat there. Alice looked at her. So she approached to her.

"It seemed like you don't have a lunch group to sit with." Alice said

"Um, yeah. Yeah, you can say that." Sarah said as she is nervous

"I'm Alice Cullen." Alice said

"Sarah Wells." Sarah said

"Follow me. (She gets up and waited for Sarah to get up with her tray. So they walked to Alice's table with the other Cullens and Hales. They both sat down.) Guys, this is Sarah Wells. Sarah, this is Edward. (She points to Edward.) Emmett. (She points to Emmett.) Rosalie. (She points to Rosalie.) And this is Jasper. (She pointed Jasper.)" Alice said

"It looks like you guys almost look alike." Sarah said

"Sort of." Jasper said

"What do you mean sort of?" Sarah asked Jasper

"We're all adopted." Emmett said

"Oh." Sarah said

"Sarah, where are you from?" Rosalie asked Sarah

"Seattle. There's not much for that story." Sarah said

"Oh, come on." Alice said

"Truth. (Edward glares at her. He reads her mind.) My dad died. My mom lost her job. So, we came here. For a fresh start." Sarah said

He stops glaring.

"I'm sorry." Alice said

"It's ok. But in heart and spirit, he will always be here." Sarah said

* * *

At her locker. Bella approaches to her.

"You seemed to be new here too?" Bella asked Sarah

"Yes." Sarah said

"I'm Bella." Bella said

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said

"Going to the field trip?" Bella asked again

"Yep. For extra credit." Sarah said

* * *

After school.

Everyone was leaving. Sarah was walking down the steps and it was rain. But the rain has stopped. The parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice. She sees the Cullens and Hales standing by their cars. Bella turns to see a VAN - skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading directly for her. Sarah tries to move the vehicle with her mind. She wasn't strong enough. But Edward uses his vampire speed. The van is about to hit Bella's truck, with her standing in between, when suddenly, something knocks Bella down, pinning her to the ground. The van smashes into the back of Bella's truck. Then SPINS around, once again careening toward her. Edward'S hands are creating a deep dent in the side of the van's body as it shudders to a stop, a foot from Bella. He literally pushes the van away. Sarah saw the whole thing. The Screaming begins, yelling, calls for help. People leap to Tyler's aid, run to Bella and Edward. As everyone sweeps in, Edward moves into the b.g. Mike and Eric run to Bella. Alice looked at Sarah and she looked confused. So, Sarah ran to Bella.

"Are you okay!? Are you What happened!? Did anyone hurt?! see what happened?" Both Mike and Eric asked

"No one did. Slid ice did it." Sarah said as she lied

* * *

At the hospital.

Sarah stayed with Bella. The double doors Burst open as Charlie runs in, face white with terror. He spots Bella is sitting on a gurney, the E.R. Doctor looking into her eyes with a pen light. On the next gurney over, Tyler, the van's driver, lies with a mild head wound. Charlie rushes up.

"Bells. Are you alright?" Charlie asked his daughter

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down." Bella said

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to stop." Tyler apologize

"No, It's okay." Bella said

"No. It sure as hell is not okay." Charlie said

"Dad, it wasn't his fault." Bella said

"You could've been killed. Understand that?" Charlie asked again

"Yes. But I wasn't so." Bella said

He glares at Tyler.

"You can kiss your license goodbye. (He looked back at Sarah.) Who're you?" Charlie asked Sarah

She extends her hand towards him and he takes it.

"Sarah Wells. I'm also new here." Sarah said

"How do you know that my daughter is new?" Charlie asked again

She takes her hand back.

"I've met her at school today, dad." Bella said to her father

"Bella started last week." Charlie said to Sarah

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." Carlisle said

They look up as Carlisle, approaches.

"Good. Dr. Cullen." Charlie said

"I've got this one. (The E.R. Doctor hands Carlisle the chart, exits. Carlisle reviews Bella's chart.) Isabella." Carlisle said

"Bella." Bella said

"Well, Bella. Looks like you took a spill. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked Bella

"I'm fine." Bella said

He feels the back of her head.

"No stress. Your vitals look good. No sign head trauma. I think you'll be just fine." Carlisle said

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really..." Tyler was trying to apologize until Charlie abruptly pulls the curtain between them.

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way." Bella said

"He did?" Sarah lied

"Yeah." Bella said

"Edward? Your boy?"

Carlisle quickly looks back at the chart. Sarah gets a sensing like he knows something.

"It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." Bella said

"Sounds like you were very lucky. Charlie." Carlisle said as he leaves out of the room.

"Excuse me. (She leaves out of the room and catches up with Dr. Cullen.) Dr. Cullen?" Sarah said

"Sarah Wells." Carlisle said

"Yes, that's me. About your kids?" Sarah asked Carlisle

"I've think they take a good shine to you." Carlisle said

"Yeah. Anyway, I've witnessed something today. Something that wasn't normal." Sarah said

"Like superhuman?" Carlisle asked Sarah

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not normal and neither are you or your children. (He sighs and they stopped walking.) I know that I'm also new here. But whatever it is. You guys can tell me. I can keep a secret." Sarah said

He writes her an address and give it to her.

"If you want to know, come meet us at that address." Carlisle said

* * *

Sarah's house.

"Sweetie. Are you ok?" Claire said as she was worried about her daughter

"I'm fine mom." Sarah said to her mother

"I heard about this girl had some kind of wreck." Claire said

"I've gone to the hospital with her. To make sure that she's ok. And she is." Sarah said

"Good. You haven't used your telekinesis?" Claire asked Sarah

"I tried stopping the van. I know I wasn't strong enough." Sarah said

"Honey, you have to be careful." Claire said

"I usually am. But this guy saved her. Pushed her out of the way. The girls name is Bella. If I used my telekinesis again, I have to save someone for a life and death situation." Sarah said

"I know, sweetheart." Claire said

Sarah hands her mother the permission slip.

"A permission slip for the science trip tomorrow." Sarah said

"New student there and already for a school trip." Claire said

"It's for extra credit." Sarah said

* * *

Cullen Residence

"She saw something when I saved Bella." Edward said

"But did you read her mind?" Rosalie asked her brother

"Sarah is human. But she's born with a gift like us. She was trying to stop the car with her mind. She wasn't strong enough." Edward said

"Telekinesis. It has to be." Jasper said

"That's impossible." Emmett said

"It's possible. I already talk to her. Gave her the address. I invited her to come tomorrow. Give her answers of what we are." Carlisle said


	2. Telekinesis

Tuesday. Several classes congregate, gathering for a field trip. Mr. Molina is in charge.

"Make sure I get your permission slips." Mr. Molina said

Everybody hands their permission slips to him. She sees Alice arrive with Edward and Jasper. They looked at her.

* * *

Greenhouse field trip

Mr. Molina and a Tour Guide lead several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Bella keeps an eye on Edward who's up ahead with Alice and Jasper. Mr. Molina demonstrates the compost machine as the students mess around.

"...c'mon, Eric, stuff that compost down deep... that's it...(the machine gurgles and spins)... now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of "compost tea." This is recycling at its most basic level. Hey, don't drink that! It's for the plants." Mr. Molina explain

Sarah writing down all the plants names on her notebook. Two girls and two boys approches her.

"Hi. You're Sarah." Jessica said

"Yeah." Sarah said

"I'm Jessica." Jessica said

"Mike." Mike said

"Eric." Eric said

"Angela. So, how do you like Forks so far?" Angela asked Sarah

"It's ok. I guess. Lot of cool stuff around here." Sarah said

"Didn't we see you yesterday?" Eric asked Sarah

"Yeah. I ran with the others. Making sure Bella was ok." Sarah said

"That was sweet of you." Angela said

"We'll leave you with your assignment." Jessica said

"Ok." Sarah said

They leave her.

* * *

Exit the greenhouse. The buses.

Everyone's looking at the compost "worm box", grossing each other out with the slimy creatures. Sarah walking. Tyler approaches her.

"Hey." Tyler said

"Oh, hey. How was the scar?" Sarah asked Tyler

"It's fine. Can I ask you a question?" Tyler asked Sarah

"Shoot." Sarah said

"Why're you hanging out with the Cullens?" Tyler asked again

"Why do you care so damn much? Is it because they're weird?" Sarah asked again

"They're always weird." Tyler said

"Yeah. Well so am I. And they seem like very good people." Sarah said

She walked away and gets on the bus.

* * *

Outside of the high school.

Sarah put the address on the gps and drives off.

* * *

On the road.

"I sure hope I know what I'm getting myself into." Sarah said to herself

* * *

Outside of the Cullen Residence.

She gets out of the car and looked at the place.

"Wow." Sarah said

She goes up to the door and knocks on it. Someone opens it. It was Carlisle.

"Why don't you come in." Carlisle said

She comes in and puts her coat on the racket. They walked upstairs and she sees a living room and a kitchen and the whole Cullen clan.

"You wanted some answers." Esme said

"Yes. That's why I'm here." Sarah said

"You've seen yesterday of what I can do. We know that we can trust you. Not to mention telekinetic." Edward said

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked Edward

"I can read minds." Edward said

"Yesterday with the lunch group. Of course. That's why you guys were nice to me." Sarah said

"No. That's not it. I can see the future. I've seen you while you were coming. I knew." Alice said

Sarah picks a book up with her mind and drops it.

"Is that telekinetic for you?" Sarah asked them

"That was amazing." Rosalie said

"No kidding." Emmett said

"Something tells me that there's more to it then just telepathy, premonitions, speed, and strength. What are you guys?" Sarah asked again

"We won't expose you. If you won't expose us." Carlisle said

Edward reads her.

"She won't. We can trust her." Edward said

"Seriously?" Sarah asked again

"Sorry." Edward apologize to her

"We're...vampires." Carlisle said

She dropped on the couch.

* * *

Stared at the wall for an hour.

"I know that it's a lot to take in." Alice said

She looked at Alice.

"I've never knew. My whole life, I've been hiding from my powers. But this is..." Sarah said as Alice interrupt her sentence

"I know." Alice said

"In which you guys go to school and hang out with all the student body. It always rains here and this was the only way that you guys can fit in." Sarah said

"As normal we can get." Jasper said

"You don't feed on people. Just animals. Vegetarians?" Sarah asked again

"Yes." Carlisle said

Her cellphone rings. She answer it and it was her mother.

 _"Where are you?"_ Claire asked her daughter

 _"I'm studying with a friend and we're having pizza."_ Sarah said to her mother as she was lying

 _"Oh. At least you're safe."_ Claire said

 _"I know it's 5:40pm. But can I stay in for a little bit?"_ Sarah asked her mother

 _"Sure. Just get in by 10. Ok?"_ Claire said

 _"Ok. Love you."_ Sarah said

 _"Love you too."_ Claire said

She hangs up.

"You lied to your mother?" Esme asked Sarah

"I'm not letting her get envolved in this. Speaking of lying." Sarah said to Edward

"Of course." Edward said

"Bella is this close of finding out." Sarah said

"I could tell. But I can't find anything out from her." Edward said

"Why not?" Sarah asked again

"Because she's special." Edward said

"So, you can't read her mind?" Sarah asked again

"Nope." Edward said

"Ahh. You guys don't walk in the sunlight?" Sarah asked them

"It's a little complicated then that. Two more hours for the sun to go down." Carlisle said

"I can show her." Alice said

"Um...ok." Sarah said

* * *

In the forest.

The sun shines.

"Please tell me you're not going to burn yourself or something?" Sarah asked Alice

Alice laughs. "No. Let me show you." Alice said

She stands in the sunlight and started shining like diamonds.

"You don't burn. But sparkle." Sarah said

"You don't find it creepy?" Alice asked Sarah

"Creepy, that's a strong word. But no." Sarah said

* * *

Outside of the Cullen Residence.

"Weird, creepy, or cool. I don't care. But after what I've seen, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine about the telekinetic." Sarah said

"We will." Carlisle said

She smiles. "Thanks. I should be getting home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sarah said

She gets in car and drives off.

* * *

Wednesday. At the high school.

Sarah turn over her paper to Mr. Molina. She sits at another spot and Tyler looked at wondering why she's not sitting with him.

* * *

Into the Cafeteria.

She's in the back of the line. Tyler tapped her shoulder. She looked at him and looked back at the line.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked Tyler

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Tyler apologize

She looked back at him as the line continued to move.

"For..." Sarah said as Tyler finishes her sentence

"For making fun of them." Tyler said

"Yeah. And you know what? I forgive you." Sarah said

"You do?" Tyler asked Sarah

"Yes." Sarah said

"I know it's three weeks away. So, do you want to go to the prom with me?" Tyler asked again

"Sure." Sarah said

He smiled. "Great." Tyler said

He leaves her. She fixes her tray and walked to the Cullen table. She, Cullens, and Hales looked at Edward talking to Bella.

"Think he might tell her?" Sarah asked them

"In a crowd? Not a chance." Rosalie said

"Tyler asked me to prom." Sarah said

"That's great." Alice said

"I don't have a dress. So I might need some help with that. Alice. Rose." Sarah said

"We're in." Alice said

"Sure." Rosalie said

"Yay." Sarah said

"Port Angeles. Tomorrow." Alice said

* * *

At the house.

"Someone ask me to prom." Sarah said

She screams in joy. She hugs her daughter. "I'm proud of you." Claire said

"I know. (She stopped hugging her mother.) Rosalie, Alice, and I are going shopping tomorrow for prom dresses. It's at Port Angeles. Is that ok?" Sarah asked her mother

"Yeah." Claire said

"Great." Sarah said


	3. Spending time with the Cullens

Thursday

At Port Angeles. At the dress store.

"So, what do you think? (She's holding a pink and yellow dress.) Pink or yellow?" Sarah asked for Alice and Rosalie opinion

"Pink." Both Rosalie and Alice said

"Pink it is." Sarah said

* * *

Walking at the park.

Sarah eating chips.

"Do you guys miss regular food?" Sarah asked them

"Yeah, we do." Rosalie said

"Must be difficult not to eat food. But to drink..." Sarah said

"You can say it." Alice said

"Blood. I mean, animal blood. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to eat in front of you guys." Sarah said

"It's fine. We're going to play baseball next week." Rosalie said

"And we were hoping that you would come." Alice said

"You guys can play?" Sarah asked again

"Yeah." Alice said

"You guys are strong and fast. Could I use my telekinesis?" Sarah asked again

"Sure." Rosalie said

* * *

Back at Forks.

She's in the forest.

Practicing her telekinetic abilities. Trying to move a big rock with her mind, but nothing happened.

"Focus Sarah. Just focus. (She closes her eyes. She focus on the big rock and it moves slowly 5 feet in the air. She sees it and smiles. But rustling heard behind some trees. She lost focus and the rock fall to the ground.) Who's there? (She didn't see anything. But someone snuck up behind her and it was some indian boy.) Does sneaking behind people is your thing?" Sarah asked the Indian boy

"Sorry." Jacob apologize

"It's ok." Sarah said

"I'm Jacob. You're Sarah, right?" Jacob asked Sarah

"Does everyone around here know who I am?" Sarah asked again

"I'm Bella's old friend. She told me about you." Jacob said

"Oh." Sarah said

"What are you doing in the forest by yourself?" Jacob asked again

"I could ask you the same question?" Sarah asked again

"Just walking." Jacob said

"Yeah, uh, me too. I heard some sound. Was it you?" Sarah asked again

"No. It wasn't." Jacob said

"I think I should get out of here." Sarah said

"Let me walk you home." Jacob said

They walk together.

* * *

Friday

It's sunlight. She doesn't see the Cullens or the Hales cause of the sunlight issue.

* * *

At the Cullens house.

"Did you tell them that you were sick or something?" Sarah asked them

"No. But everyone who's everyone is different. And you know us." Esme said

"Yeah, I know. The sunlight." Sarah said

"We're sorry we weren't there." Emmett said

"It's ok. I mean, look at me. Being friends with you guys. Vampires. (She looked and doesn't look for Edward and Carlisle.) Where's Edward and Carlisle?" Sarah asked again

"Edward's stalking Bella. Carlisle caught for the doctor appointment. One of the people got killed by an alley." Rosalie said

"Most of them aren't vegetarians? (They shake their heads.) Oh." Sarah said

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked Sarah

"Starved." Sarah said

* * *

Making a small pizza.

"Need some help?" Sarah asked Esme

"No you're the guest." Esme said

She's eating the pizza.

As she's spending the whole weekend with the Cullens. Sharing her secret with them felt pretty good.

* * *

Sunday

At the forest

"Show us again. Come on." Emmett said

"One more time. (She's floating a big rock in 10 feet in the air and put it back down.) I've been practicing." Sarah said

"Spectacular." Carlisle said

"I should get home." Sarah said

* * *

Sarah's house.

"Hey mom." Sarah said

"How did the weekend go?" Claire asked her daughter

"The Cullens were great. They're spectacular. Special." Sarah said

"Glad you got friends to hang out with." Claire said

Both of them laugh.

"Of course. With them not eating meat." Sarah said

"They're vegetarians?" Claire asked again

"Yep. But they give me some pizza and sandwiches." Sarah said

"You haven't shown them your powers?" Claire asked again

"No." Sarah said as she lied

"Good." Claire said as she was relieved

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Sarah said

* * *

Monday

At the high school.

The bell rings and students exit class.

* * *

Edward and Sarah standing at the parking lot. Looking at Bella as she faces Edward.

"You should go." Edward said

"You're going to tell her are you?" Sarah asked Edward

"I think she's figured it out. So yeah." Edward said

Bella approaches them.

"And that's my exit que." Sarah said

She leaves them as they went into the dark forest.

* * *

At Carver Café.

Getting some coffee. She sees Charlie Swan sitting alone.

"Hi Chief Swan." Sarah said

"Sarah Wells. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked Sarah

"Just having some coffee. Even though that teens are not allowed to have alcohol." Sarah said

"If I catch you with alcohol, I can arrest you." Charlie said

She smiles. But she turns her smile down.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Sarah said

"Thanks." Charlie thanking Sarah

Sarah nods. She gets out of Carver cafe and sees Jacob.

"We need to talk." Jacob said

"Ok." Sarah said

* * *

They walked.

"What do you know about the Cullens?" Jacob asked Sarah

"They're cool and weird at the same time. Why?" Sarah asked Jacob

"They can't be trusted." Jacob said

"I'm sorry, but you don't get to decide that." Sarah said

Jacob grabs her arm.

"I'm trying to help you." Jacob said

Sarah jerked her own arm.

"Leave me alone." Sarah said

She walked away.


	4. Lion and Lamb

Tuesday

Outside of the high school.

Everybody is staring at Bella and Edward together.

"I guess he finally told her the truth." Sarah said to herself

* * *

Mr. Molina class.

"So I graded your papers. Most of you got A's. Some of you, not so much." Mr. Molina said

She looked at her paper and got an A.

* * *

Two days passed.

Cullen Residence. The kitchen.

Sarah helping Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett are making Italian while Rosalie is holding a bowl.

"I got an A on science. I mean all that extra credit." Sarah said

"If you keep focusing. You could have a good future." Esme said

"Yeah." Sarah said

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked them

"Her names Bella." Emmett said

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what." Carlisle said

"I don't know why I'm invited. I'm not part of your family." Sarah said

"You are. You told us your secret. We've told you ours." Esme said

They smell as Bella comes up and so does Edward.

"Get a whiff from that. (sings) Here...comes the human." Rosalie said

They enter.

"Bella. We're making Italiano for you." Esme said

"This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." Edward said

"Bon giorno?" Bella said in Italian

"Molto bene!" Esme said in Italian

"Bella I can explain..." Sarah said as Bella interrupt her sentence

"He told me that you're telekinetic. It's ok." Bella said

"Well, we've got pasta and chicken alfredo." Sarah said

Emmett hits the DVD remote control.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said

"Absolutely." Bella said

"She already ate." Edward said

Rosalie squeeze the bowl hard, shatters, and now pieces of glass on the ground.

"Perfect." Rosalie said

"Rose!" Sarah said

"I know you...I know you guys don't eat..." Bella said as Esme interrupt her sentence

"Of course. That's very considerate of you." Esme said

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward said

"Yeah. Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie said

"I would never tell anybody." Bella said

"She knows that." Carlisle said as he was reassuring

"The problem is, you two have gone public now, so.." Emmett said as Esme interrupt his sentence

"Emmett." Esme said

"No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rosalie said

"Badly? (She realized something.) As in I will become the meal." Bella said

"I'm not a vampire. You guys don't see me as a meal." Sarah said

Edward wraps his arm around Bella. Rosalie, exasperated, heads back into the kitchen. Emmett shrugs, goes after her.

"Hi, Bella! (On the balcony Alice leaps over the rail, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. Jasper follows her. She bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheek and hands Bella the wildflowers.) I'm Alice. You do smell good." Alice said

Edward giving Alice a funny look. "Alice. What are you..." Edward said as Alice interrupt his sentence

"It's ok, Bella and I are going to be great friends." Alice said

"Pleasure to meet you." Jasper said

Alice gently encouraging Jasper. "It's ok, Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice said

Edward takes Bella's hand instead.

"I'll give you a tour of the house." Edward said

"I'll see you soon." Alice said

"Ok." Bella said

Edward shoots Alice a look, which Bella catches before he guides her up the stairs. As the others smile. Rosalie doesn't.

"Cute." Esme said

"I know." Alice said

"Clean this up. Now." Esme said to Rosalie

"Well, that was a bust." Sarah said

"You know people. They want to be alone." Esme said

"Wouldn't do anything I wouldn't do. (They look at one another.) On second thought. I'll just leave." Sarah said

Sarah leaves.


	5. Death and being born

Friday. Forks coffee shop. Late afternoon.

Sarah overhearing conversation from Chief Swan.

"We've found a bare human foot print. But whoever that is, is heading east. County Sheriff is taking over from here." Charlie said

She leaves out of the coffee shop. Mike stops her.

"Hey, Sarah. You and the Cullens..." Mike said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"Not right now." Sarah said

She continues to leaves.

* * *

Cullen Residence

"Charlie knows that it's not an animal attack." Sarah said

"Does he know? About..." Carlisle said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"No. He just knows that it's human. He doesn't know about the vampires." Sarah said

"Thank god." Esme said

"I just hope no one will know about you guys or me." Sarah said

"No one will." Alice said

"I'm just worried that they'll come knocking on my door and ask some question. Put me in jail and asking me about vampires." Sarah said

"They're not going to put you in jail." Alice said

"For me, I hid my powers. I hid who I really was. I didn't have to hide it anymore cause of you guys. Found others who're like me. Well, sorta. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sarah said

* * *

Sarah's house.

"I'm gonna play baseball with the Cullens tomorrow." Sarah said

"It's cool being friends with them." Claire said

"It sure is. They're the first friends I had in a long time." Sarah said

"That's good." Claire said

"Would it be great if I...maybe tell them about my telekinetic?" Sarah asked her mother

"We've talked about this. You can't show your power to anyone." Claire said

"But what if I had other's out there who're like me." Sarah said

"Someone who has the same power as you do?" Claire asked her daughter

"Not same power. Just a different ability maybe." Sarah said

"Do you know someone who has a different gift?" Claire asked again

"Just forget it." Sarah said

Sarah ran upstairs, goes to her room and slams the door.

* * *

Saturday. Clearing in woods.

Sarah pull up in her car. So did Bella and Edward pull up in the Jeep. Storm clouds gather in the sky. Set into an enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. Alice greets Sarah.

"You ok?" Alice asked as she was worried about Sarah

"I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it. What base am I at?" Sarah asked Alice

"The second one." Alice said

Esme and Emmett come to greet Bella.

"Good thing you're here. We need a umpire." Esme said

Emmett gets big crooked grin. "She thinks we cheat." Emmett said

"I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." Esme said

Sarah on the second base as Edward and Emmett on the first and third base. Alice is on the Pitcher's Mound.

"It's time." Alice said

Just as a deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest. Begin montage - the game. Bella stays by Esme who plays catcher. Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed. Edward and Emmett take positions in the outfield. As do Sarah. Rosalie smashes the ball with the aluminum bat. It cracks like thunder and is followed directly by real thunder. The ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees. Edward disappears after it. Rosalie darts around the bases, almost a blur. Edward races out of the forest with the ball and whips it to home plate. WHAP! Esme catches it a millisecond before Rosalie slides in.

"You're out." Bella said

Esme nods. They watch as Carlisle hits a line drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, diving 15 feet in the air with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling. They miss the ball. Sarah move the ball with her mind. But the ball wasn't fast enough. Carlisle is safe! Jasper whacks the next pitch deep into the forest. But before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly gasps.

"Stop!" Alice said

They all stop. Edward is immediately at Bella's side. The gathers at the home plate.

"Alice, what did you see?" Sarah asked again

"Other vampires that killed Waylon. They were leaving but then they heard us." Alice said

"This is bad." Sarah said

"Sarah, stay beside me." Alice said

"Put your hair down. (He arranges Bella's hair.) I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry. Stay quiet." Edward said

"You as well." Alice said to Sarah

They all turn as one toward. As James, Victoria, and Laurent approaches them. They were barefooted and and had red eyes. Laurent holds up the baseball.

"I believe this belongs to you." Laurent said as he tosses the ball to Carlisle who easily catches it and smiles politely.

"Thank you." Carlisle said

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James." Laurent said

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle said

"Hello." Laurent said

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle said

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Laurent said

"The humans were tracking us, but we've led them east. (She whispers.) You should be safe." Victoria said

"Could you use three more players? Oh come on. Just one game." Laurent said

"Of course." Carlisle said

"Some of us were leaving. You'll take third place." Sarah said

"You'll bat first." Carlisle said

Laurent picks up a bat. As the others take the field. Carlisle is catcher, Edward is on first, with Bella behind him, near the Jeep. Alice and Sarah whispering.

"You could've let Carlisle do all the talking." Alice said

"They don't scare me." Sarah said

Laurent is at bat first. The wind blows, James inhale and exhale as smells and realized that Bella and Sarah are not vampires.

"You brought two snacks." James said

Edward springs in front of Bella, baring his teeth. Sarah uses her telekinesis to make James fall down. In a flash, the Cullens rush into position behind Edward, Laurent and Victoria line up behind James and helps him up.

"Two humans." Laurent said

"They're with us. I think it best if you leave." Carlisle said

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?" Laurent said

James' eyes don't leave Edward's. Laurent puts a hand on James' shoulder, and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing. Once they're gone, Esme immediately gathers up the bats. Edward looks at Sarah as a worried look on his own face.

"What is it?" Sarah asked Edward

Alice gasps and drops on the ground.

"Alice?" Sarah said

Alice looks at Sarah with a worried look. She knows something is wrong. Sarah looked back at Edward.

"Sarah." Edward said

"No!" Sarah said as in disbelief

"Sarah." Alice said

"No!" Sarah said

She ran to her car and drives off very fast.

* * *

Sarah's house

She ran inside.

"Mom? (She went into the kitchen and sees her on the floor in a horrified look. Her mom was ripped apart. She comfort her own mom. Started crying.) MOOOOM. No. Please don't leave me." Sarah said

Someone knocks her down very hard.

* * *

Sunday

She woke up, drugged and her hands are in handcuffs. Doesn't know where she is. It looked like an abandon factory.

"It's funny that we've killed your mother." Victoria said

"Why did you kill my mother? She's not apart of this." Sarah said

"With your telekinetic ability. I'm sure that she was. Not to mention Bella Swan and the Cullens left to go somewhere." Victoria said

"I don't know where they are. So if you're going to kill me. Then do it already." Sarah said

"I will. For the time being." Victoria said

Victoria leaves.

* * *

8 hours now.

Sarah still drugged. Victoria got back in.

"It appears they've killed my James. I've thought of you as a meal. But your suffering and pain...(She grabbed a hold of Sarah's neck.) let's just say that I can make into something a whole lot better." Victoria said

"No. (She cried.) Please no." Sarah begged

Victoria bites Sarah's neck and she dropped her. Sarah was screaming in pain as the venom spreads.

* * *

1 hour.

Sarah's eyes turn red.

"I feel cold." Sarah said

"I bet you're really hungry." Victoria said

"And I swear to you. I'm going to kill you." Sarah said

Sarah move Victoria with her mind as she flew against the wall. Sarah leaves in her vampire speed so that she can find the Cullens.

* * *

Monday

Cullen Residence

She opens the door.

"Oh my god. What happened? (They looked at her eyes as it was red and Sarah fainted on the floor.) Sarah! Sarah!" Alice said

"Emmett. Jasper. Take her upstairs." Carlisle said

Jasper and Emmett help Sarah up and take her upstairs in the Living room and put her on the couch. Edward reads her mind.)

"She hasn't fed on anything." Edward said

"This is all my fault. I haven't seen anything. I've only saw James trying to kill Bella." Alice said

"It's not your fault." Jasper said

"It was Victoria. She turned her." Edward said

"None of the less. She's weak." Carlisle said

He takes Sarah, get out of the house and runs in the forest. He stops and puts her down gently. He sees a deer and snaps it's neck. He picks it up and puts it closer to her.

"Let me die. Please." Sarah said as her voice was breaking

"Drink." Carlisle demands

"No." Sarah said

Carlisle forced her to drink the dear.

* * *

Back at the Cullen Residence.

Sarah pacing around the room.

"Just sit down." Alice demands

"I can't sit. (She stops moving.) I can't sleep. My mom's dead because of a vampire attack. I keep thinking about hunger. I have to get out of here." Sarah said

Sarah steps outside and closes the door. Standing on the balcony.

"Let me talk to her." Jasper said

He steps outside.

"What do you want Jasper? I'm not in the mood." Sarah said as she was struggling

"I get it. The struggles that you're having." Jasper said

"What is there to it then becoming the thing that you've feared most? (Many rocks were floating.) They've killed my mom. Now, I'm going after Victoria." Sarah said as she wants revenge

"Calm down. Let me tell you a story. I met a woman name Maria. She turned me into a vampire. We've turned every person into vampires. I thought Maria and I had love, but it wasn't. She used me. That is until Alice found me. Don't let revenge get in the way. I can help you. If you let me. (Every rock drops and she cried as Jasper hugs her.) It's ok. (They stop hugging.) Come on." Jasper said

They went back inside. She hugged Alice and kept crying.


	6. Struggles

Esme hands Sarah some eye color contacts.

"Here some eye color contact for your eyes so that people won't mistaken you differently." Esme said

Sarah puts them in her eyes.

"I'm not ready for this. I wanted to build a life for myself and a lot of things that I wanted. (She looks down.) I guess that's over." Sarah said

"None of them asked for this. Encluding you." Esme said

"Victoria turned me. She and her lover killed my mother." Sarah said

Everything floating inside.

"Don't lose control." Esme said

Sarah put everything down slowly. Her cell phone rings.

 _"Hello!"_ Sarah said

 _"Sarah, it's me."_ Carlisle said

She put it on speaker phone.

 _"I got you on speaker phone."_ Sarah said

Esme listens as well.

 _"The police came to your house and took your mother at the informory. Charlie wants to ask you a few questions."_ Carlisle said

 _"I'm coming with her to the police station. You stay at the hospital."_ Esme said

 _"I'll keep an eye on things."_ Carlisle said

* * *

Outside of the police station. In the car.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Esme asked Sarah

"I just need someone on my side if I lose control." Sarah said

They get out of the car and get inside the police station. They see Charlie.

"I need to ask you a few questions." Charlie said

"Yes, sir." Sarah said

Esme and Sarah sits.

"Where were you for the last couple of days?" Charlie asked Sarah

"I was with the Cullens and convince your daughter Bella to come back to Forks. (She lied) Me and my mother sorta had a fight. But not like this." Sarah said

She started crying. Esme grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry for what happened. We're going to catch the person who did this. But just don't do anything stupid out there." Charlie said

"Yes, sir." Sarah said

"People call me Cheif Swan or Charlie. Not sir." Charlie said

* * *

Sarah's house.

"I guess I have to leave." Sarah said

She starts packing up her stuff really fast with her vampire speed.

"Where are you gonna to go?" Alice asked Sarah

"I don't know." Sarah said

"That won't be necessary." Carlisle said

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked Carlisle

"I've signed some adoption papers." Carlisle said

"So that means..." Sarah said as Rosalie finishes her sentence

"You're going to be our new sister." Rosalie said

"And daughter." Esme said

"The funeral should be next week. This Saturday is prom and I don't want you guys to skip it because of me." Sarah said

"Sarah..." Alice said as Sarah interrupt her sentence

"No. It's ok. And I can't be around humans right now since I'm not one anymore." Sarah said

Sarah leaves in her vamp speed.

* * *

In the Forest

Jasper followed her.

"I can't be around the humans. (He pushed her down.) What the hell was that for?" Sarah asked him as she was pissed

He extended his hand and she takes it. But he punches her down.

"Never trust your enemy. (She gets up and ran towards him but she missed as he pushed her again. She looks back at him.) All that anger. You have to control it. For a vampire, you need to have good senses. (She closes her eyes and focused. He sneaks behind her, as she opens her eyes and flipped him over.) Good." Jasper said

She extended her hand and he takes it. But she punches him down.

"Sorry. I felt like doing that." Sarah said

He got back up.

"That's good." Jasper said

* * *

They kept training for an hour.

They walked back to Cullen Residence.

"Thanks for that." Sarah thanks him

"It's easy for someone who has experience with the newborn." Jasper said

"Will it get any easier?" Sarah asked Jasper

"In do time, yes it will." Jasper said

"I'm just gonna miss the food. All of the sudden I have to drink blood." Sarah said

"As long as you don't drink human blood and don't lose control." Jasper said

They enter the house. Both of them walked upstairs and see the whole Cullen clan.

"Hey, guys." Sarah said

"Hey." Carlisle said

"We've put your stuff in your room." Esme said

"Let me show you." Rosalie said

Rosalie leads her upstairs and in her room. As her room with drawers, computer, desk, lamp, books, a bed, and her walls was painted light yellow. Her blanket was white. She sits down on her own bed. The others showed up.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked Sarah

Sarah shed some tears.

"I know you guys are trying to cheer me up but..." Sarah said as Alice hugged her.

* * *

For a few days she was still struggling. But she was getting the hang of it as they taught her drinking more of animal blood.

* * *

It's Saturday now. 7:30pm they were already for prom.

"Are sure you don't want to come?" Alice asked Sarah

"It's ok. I'll just stay here. Maybe head into the forest to get more squrrels or something." Sarah said

"But..." Alice said as Sarah finishes her sentence

"You guys...have...a nice...time. (They leave with their cars as Esme, Carlisle, and Sarah stay. Esme wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulder as she put her head on her shoulder.) I hope they have fun without me." Sarah said

"With family. They probably won't be." Esme said

Sarah walked away. She stopped and turn around.

"They should have fun for tonight. And I can't let myself get in the way of that." Sarah said

"You're not getting the way of anything." Carlisle said

"There's no school on Monday and everybody is going to be at my mom's funeral. (Her voice breaking.) How am I going to be around humans?" Sarah asked both Esme and Carlisle

"You've met with Charlie at the police station." Esme said

"That's because I had you with me. I mean, with a lot of humans. Don't think I can handle it." Sarah said

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it. You've handle the vampire lifestyle for a few days. I think you can do this." Carlisle said

She walked towards the book shelf. She moves one of the books with her mind and slowly moves it towards her. She grabs it.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and read." Sarah said

"If you need anything..." Esme said as Sarah interrupt her sentence

"I will let you you know." Sarah said

She walks upstairs and goes into her room.

* * *

1 hour now.

"You might want to come downstairs." Esme said

"Why?" Sarah asked Esme

"Just come." Esme said

They went downstairs into the living room and sees the whole Cullen clan and Bella with a leg brace. Sarah was surprised to see her.

"Bella?" Sarah said

"They told me what happened. (She walked slowly towards Sarah and hugged her.) I'm so sorry." Bella said

Sarah wrapped her arms around Bella. She stopped hugging her and looked at the others.

"I thought I told you guys..." Sarah said as Alice interrupt her sentence

"We know." Alice said

"Which makes us to stubborn." Emmett said

"We've figured that we..." Jasper said as Rosalie interrupt her sentence

"We would come by here right now." Rosalie said

Sarah shed some tears. "Damn you guys." Sarah said

They've given her a group hug.

* * *

2 days later.

Everyone's sitting at their seats as Sarah was gonna go up there and said a few words.

"A lot of you don't know my mother. I can tell you that she was kind and a graceful woman. She raised me on her own and I didn't have daddy then. She was everything to me. A good mother, a good parent, and a good friend." Sarah said

She sings

 _This is not goodbye_

 _ _I know we'll meet again__

 _ _So let your life begin__

 _ _'Cause this is not goodbye__

 _ _It's just "I love you" to take with you__

 _ _Until you're home again__

She stops singing and goes back to her seat and sits back down. Carlisle gets up and goes up there. He takes a note out of his pocket. He reads it as referring to Sarah's mother.

"Sarah, as you may know that someday, when you grow up. I want you to have everything that you've always wanted. A chance to be happy and have a family of yours someday. If I don't see it in person, then I will see it in heaven as a angel. Know that I will always love you. To your loving and dearing mother." Carlisle stops reading the note

Sarah shed some tears as Esme holds her hand. He puts the note back in his pocket, goes back to his seat and sits back down.

"Does anyone else like to say a few words? (Everyone kept quiet.) Let's have a moment of silence." Preacher said

Everyone bowed their heads. Their heads raised back up. As everyone gets back up and puts flowers on her mother's coffin. Sarah stands on the other side as the Cullens stand beside her. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Tyler approached to her.

"We're sorry about what happened." Jessica apologize

"Thank you." Sarah thanking her

"If you need anything or anything at all we'll always be there." Mike said

She nods

"We'll see at you school." Tyler said

"Ok." Sarah said

They leave. Charlie and Bella approaches to her.

"You ok, kid?" Charlie asked as he was worried about her

"Nothing's ok about a funeral." Sarah said

"I promise you that I will find the killer." Charlie said

He hugs her and Bella hugs her as well.


	7. Being a Cullen

5 months now.

Cullen Residence.

Sarah watching the news.

"You ready?" Rosalie asked Sarah

"Yeah." Sarah said

They were about to walk out the door. She stopped as she noticed that she forgot her book bag. She used her telekinesis and moved her book bag towards her and grabs it.

* * *

They're on the road in Rosalie's car.

"Are you sure throwing her a party is a good idea?" Sarah asked Alice

"She's going to love it." Alice said

"Even though she wants to be turned to be with Edward." Rosalie said

* * *

Forks high school

Art class

She painted a portrait of her mother and the art teacher seen her piece.

"That's pretty good Mrs. Wells." Ms. Hogan

"Thank you." Sarah thanking the teacher

"Is that your mom?" Ms. Hogan asked Sarah

"It is. She was the most beautiful and kind carrying woman." Sarah said

"Question?" Ms. Hogan asked again

"Shoot." Sarah said

"The picture you made with the Cullens and Ms. Swan?" Ms. Hogan asked again

"I made that last week. And its for Bellas birthday today." Sarah said

"That's sweet of you." Ms. Hogan said

* * *

At hallways

Sarah putting her books in her locker. She gets out her painting of the Cullens, Bella, and herself. Mike approaches to her.

"Hi." Mike said

"Hi." Sarah said

"How are you doing?" Mike asked Sarah

"Good. No offense and all but you hardly talk to me." Sarah said

"I know." Mike said

"And you're talking to me right now." Sarah said

"Can I just say something now?" Mike asked again

"Proceed." Sarah said

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Mike asked again

Sarah sighs.

"Aren't you going out with Jessica?" Sarah asked Mike

"Yes. But I'm not asking you on a date." Mike said

"And I've heard that before." Sarah said

She shuts her locker and leaves.

* * *

Cullen house

Sarah in her room and puts on a yellow spring dress.

* * *

Night

In the Living room.

Hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls. Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Sarah look up at her, all of them stunningly beautiful.

Edward leads Bella down to the living room, where Esme and Carlisle hug Bella warmly.

"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in." Carlisle apologize

"Like that's even possible. Happy birthday, Bella." Esme said

Alice has snapped a picture of Bella with them.

"Found it in your bag. Mind?" Alice asked Bella

Emmett moves to Edward's side. Nudges him. Sarah walks towards Bella and hugs her.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Sarah said

"Thanks." Bella thanking Sarah

"Dating an older woman. Hot. (Bella caught that. Edward elbows him sharply to shut up.) What?" Emmett asked Edward

Sarah smirks when she heard that. Rosalie steps up to Bella. Shoves a silver package at her.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." Rosalie said

She walks away, bored. Bella has to smile. Sarah starting to worry about Rosalie. She sees Jasper across the room. They wave to each other.

"Show me the love! (Edward pulls Bella into an embrace, they look deeply into one another's eyes. Flash!) For your scrapbook. (She drags Bella over to a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates. She hands her a big present.) Here, this one's from Emmett." Alice said

Bella shakes the present.

"Already installed it in your truck. Edward finally found a decent sound system in that piece of..." Emmett said as Bella interrupt his sentence

"Hey, don't hate the truck." Bella said

"Open mine." Alice said

Alice hands her a box. Bella starts to open it, but cuts her finger with the paper.

"Ow. Paper cut." Bella said

A single drop of deep red blood appears. Bella thinks little of it, but then hears a disturbing, grisly snarl. She looks up just as Jasper lunges toward her! Teeth bared, eyes beyond reason. Edward flings Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table, plates shattering as Jasper slams into Edward. Edward pushes him, hard; Jasper sails backward, hitting the wall. But he ricochets off it and comes back at Bella. Sarah jumps in front of him and pins him on the wall with her telekinesis. As Emmett was on her left side and Alice was on her right side. Everybody looked at Bella as they catch the overwhelming scent as she was lying on the ground with a broken china. Her arm has been slashed by glass pieces. Red bloody pulses coming out of her. She looks up at all of them now, including Edward stare down at her, at her blood, with fevered eyes. Carlisle jumps to Bella's side. Edward, snaps out of it and stands between her and the others.

"Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle said

Emmett and Alice walks closer to Jasper and Sarah let him go. They drag the snarling Jasper out. Esme holds her nose, politely exits with the others.

* * *

Outside

"I could've killed her." Jasper said

"Jas, it wasn't your fault." Alice said

"Felt like I wanted to rip her throat out." Jasper said

"Come on." Sarah said

Sarah starts walking in the forest.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked Sarah

"You guys help me with my transition. Best thing is to get some forest animals in our stomachs." Sarah said

* * *

In the forest.

They're feeding on dears, rabbits, and squirrels.

"Animal blood controls the urges." Sarah said

* * *

Cullen Residence

"What do you mean pack?" Sarah asked them

"It's whats best, Sarah." Esme said

"The hell it is. I've been in this family for what? Five or six months now? Six weeks we started going back to school and suddenly we have to leave." Sarah said

"You are apart of this family now." Carlisle said

"What about Bella? She's going to need protection." Sarah said

"The volteri is on our asses." Emmett said

"And they probably know that I've been turned." Sarah said

"Can you protect her?" Edward asked Sarah

"You guys trained me. I can do this." Sarah said

"Even though that we don't leave family behind. Are you sure you can handle this?" Carlisle asked Sarah

"Yes. But you guys better promise me that you will come back. Even if I do skip school and don't let others see me. They probably think that I will go with you guys." Sarah said

* * *

The next day

In the garage

"We got everything set." Rosalie said

They're hugging Sarah.

"You got everything. You got all the contacts?" Carlisle asked Sarah

"Yes." Sarah said

"Protect her with your life." Edward said

"I'm not breaking that promise." Sarah said

"Deed to the house has your name on it." Carlisle said

He hands her the paper and has a new her new last name on it.

"Sarah Cullen?" Sarah asked as she looked at them in shock

"You're one of us now." Emmett said

"We promise. We'll come back for you." Carlisle said

Sarah shed a tear.

"Damn you guys." Sarah said

She hugs Carlisle. They get in their cars and drove off.


	8. Protect and Alone

Sarah's been stalking Bella and keeping her safe for five months. Making sure no one sees her. Carlisle and the others been calling her every single day, but not Edward.

* * *

Sarah is outside of Bella's house and looking at her outside of the window.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Sarah apologize

Sarah vamp speed into the woods.

* * *

Cullen Residence

Sarah's on the phone with Edward.

 _"How is she?"_ Edward asked Sarah

 _"Same as always. Upset and sad. Wishes you guys were here. I do too."_ Sarah said

 _"They can go home whenever they want. But I can't."_ Edward said

 _"Why not? She misses you. She wants to be with you."_ Sarah said

 _"I'm not going to talk about this."_ Edward said

The line went off.

"Ed...(She put her phone down.) DAMN IT. (She hears a creak inside the house.) Hello! (She went downstairs and saw a huge black wolf running away.) What the hell!" Sarah said

She went back upstairs and head to the kitchen and gets her phone and starts calling Carlisle as he picks up.

 _"Hello!"_ Carlisle said

 _"Hey._ _ _Remember you told me the legend about the werewolves?"__ Sarah asked Carlisle

 _"Did you see one?"_ Carlisle asked again

 _"Yes. But it ran away."_ Sarah said

 _"What did it look like?"_ Carlisle asked again

 _"Black and it was big."_ Sarah said

 _"Do not make them your enemy. It will just get worst."_ Carlisle said

 _"I'm promise."_ Sarah said

 _"Be careful."_ Carlisle said

 _"I will."_ Sarah said as she hangs up.

* * *

Next day

Port Angeles bookstore.

"We don't get a lot of pale faces around here." Store clerk said

"Duly noted." Sarah said

"What are you looking for exactly?" Store clerk asked Sarah

"I'm looking for wolf legends. If you have that?" Sarah asked Store clerk

"You never been here before have you?" Store clerk asked again

"No." Sarah said

"Well, you're in luck. (He hands her the Quileute history book.) You'll find everything in that book." Store clerk said

She doesn't see a price on there.

"How much is this?" Sarah asked again

"$15." Store clerk said

"I'll take it." Sarah said

She gives him fifteen dollars and she leaves.

* * *

Back in Forks

In the forest

Sarah's reading a book. She stops.

"Cold ones which is me, here. And the others run off somewhere. Werewolves are still here and protect towns people. Have to protect Bella from Laurent and the psycho bitch, Victoria, who killed me and turned me into a cold one." Sarah said

* * *

Night

Sarah was walking on the sidewalks at night with her hoodie and glasses. She found Bella surrounded by four guys outside of a bar. She ran towards the biker guys and fought them off as the bikers went back inside. Bella looked at her with confusion and doesn't know who she is. Sarah doesn't look back.

"Who're you?" Bella asked

Sarah doesn't say anything. So, she starts running in the alley as Bella was about to chase after her. But Sarah disappear in her vamp speed.


	9. Allies

Next day

Outside of Jacobs house. Sarah sees Bella and Jacob building motorcycles from a distance. Bella looks happy since she wasn't for the last few months. Someone appeared behind her and dragged her in the woods as both of them stopped.

"Let me go you creep. (He let her go. The man was in his 20s and shirtless and has a tattoo on his right arm. He smells like a dog.) Who the hell are you?" Sarah asked Sam

"You're one of the cold ones." Sam said

"As you can see I mean no harm. And how do you know that I was...(She figured it out. She sighs.)...you're a werewolf." Sarah said

"The name is Sam Uley. You were crossing paths." Sam said

"It's my duty to protect Bella." Sarah said

"From us?" Sam asked Sarah

"From Laurent and Victoria. I want Victoria dead just as much as you do." Sarah said

"She turned you?" Sam asked again

"She and her lover killed my mother. She knocked me down and I was in a abandon house. She drugged me. Few hours they killed James. She came and I wanted her to kill me. So, now I'm a vampire. Cullens took me in. Trained me how to fight and control my telekinetic abilities." Sarah said

"Where are the other Cullens?" Sam asked again

"They left 5 months ago. Ask me to protect Bella. Although I couldn't risk of her seeing me for the last few months." Sarah said

"If she's here at this area, then she is safe." Sam said

"You don't trust me." Sarah said

"We protect the humans. But kill the vampires. And you don't seem to harm us." Sam said

"I can control my urges. I've never drink a human or a werewolf for that matter. I'm just like the others. I drink from animals. Even if the others call me back and they're not going to like this. You need my help to kill Laurent and Victoria so that Bella can be safe. You can trust me. Allies." Sarah said

She extended her own hand. He takes it.

"Allies." Sam said

They stop shaking hands.

* * *

Few days passed. She's outside of Bella's house again. Making sure Laurent or Victoria don't go near her. Cause of Bella leaving everyday to go see Jacob. Charlie comes out and Sarah disappear in her vamp speed.

* * *

Emily's place

Sarah knocks on the door and Sam opens it.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Sarah

"I don't have any friends here and the others are..." Sarah said as Sam interrupt her sentence

"Sure. (He steps aside as she comes in. Paul, Jared, and Embry growling at her as she was startled.) ENOUGH! (They stopped growling.) She's welcome here anytime." Sam said

"Are you out of your mind?" Paul asked Sam

"Bringing a bloodsucker in here?" Jared asked Sam

Paul and Jared leaves.

"They're not to verse about..." Sam said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"It's ok." Sarah said

Emily approaches to her.

"I'm Emily." Emily said as she extended her hand and Sarah takes it

"Sarah." Sarah said

Embry approaches to her. He extended his hand to her and she takes it.

"Embry." Embry said

They stop shaking hands.

"I'll go check on them." Sam said

He leaves.

"Would you like to sit down?" Emily asked Sarah

"Sure." Sarah said as she sits down as they sit with her.

"I would like to offer you some animal blood." Emily said

"It's ok. I shouldn't have come here alone but I didn't have friends to talk to. The only friends I had are somewhere in another country." Sarah said

Sam, Jared, and Paul came back.

"We're sorry." Jared apologize

Jared nudged Paul's stomach.

"Sorry." Paul said

"You guys don't have to apologize. I should've called first. But I get it. Vampires and werewolves can't trust each other. You guys can trust me." Sarah said

"Tell them why you're here." Sam said

"Last year Victoria turned me. Edward killed her lover James and now her and Laurent are after Bella." Sarah explain

"Why aren't they here not helping you to protect her?" Jared asked Sarah

"It was because of Edward protecting Bella. For her to live her life. She doesn't know that I'm still here. I kept watch of her and making sure that she didn't do anything stupid." Sarah said

"Hmm." Sam said

"I should go." Sarah said

"Of course." Sam said

She gets up and as do Embry.

"Me too." Embry said

Sarah walks towards the door but Embry opens it for her.

Sarah: Uh, thank you.

They walk out.

"Let me walk you home." Embry said

"It's ok. I can get there." Sarah said

"Unless you want to race there." Embry said

"Is that a challenge?" Sarah asked Embry

"Maybe." Embry said

She smiles and runs with her vampire speed.

* * *

He's chasing her into the woods in his werewolf form. He pins her on the ground and transform back into his human form. They both laughed. He helped her up. They walked towards her house as they were talking.

"I'm sorry she killed your mother." Embry said

"I just want justice." Sarah said

"We'll get Victoria. I promise you." Embry said

"A werewolf promising a vampire." Sarah said

"Strange world, right?" Embry said

"Weird, but yes. Thanks for walking me home." Sarah said

"No problem. Its the least I can do for a pretty lady." Embry said

She shows a little smile.

"This is me. (He takes a leaf out of her hair.) I would love to invite you in but who knows when they would ever come back. The place would..." Sarah said as Embry interrupt her sentence

"I know. Good night." Embry said

"Night." Sarah said

Embry transform back into a werewolf and ran back in the forest. Sarah goes inside the house and smiles again.


	10. Guardian Angel

A week now.

Sarah and Embry have been spending time together. Been running together and watching movies at his house.

"We should probably keep this a secret." Embry said

"Cause vampires and werewolves can't be together?" Sarah asked Embry

"Yeah." Embry said

"The others would freak." Sarah said

"Have you told Bella?" Embry asked Sarah

"Haven't told her that I'm still here. Been protecting her for months. I will tell her I just don't know when." Sarah said

"When will that be?" Embry asked again

She gets up.

"I think I should do it. Right now." Sarah said

"I'll come with you." Embry said

"No. If you're with me right now then they'll get suspicious." Sarah said

"Ok." Embry said

They both kissed.

* * *

The woods.

Sarah looks for Bella. She tries the meadow. She's behind the trees and sees Bella ten yards away to Laurent.

"I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. There's one Cullen who's still here. One who's been protecting you for the passed few months." Laurent said

"That's not true. All the Cullens are gone." Bella said

"Not all of them. Think. Who was that person who saved you from the outside biker bar?" Laurent asked Bella

Sarah approaches towards them.

"The person who's going to kick your ass you son of a bitch." Sarah said

She used her telekinesis on him as he fell down. Bella looked shocked when she sees Sarah again. Bella hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you're here."

"Are you kidding? (She stopped hugging her.) I'm always here." Sarah said

He gets back up and Sarah blocks Bella. He sees something in the forest behind Bella and Sarah...and it terrifies him.

"I don't believe it." Laurent said

He steps back as he's no longer focused on both Sarah and Bella. They follow his eyes, slowly turning to find behind her. Sam's black werewolf form skulking out of the darkness of the woods. It stalks towards them, a low disturbing growl in its throat, sharp teeth gleaming.

"Don't move. (Sam werewolf form slinks closer to them, a mere twenty feet from where they stand, then four more werewolves soundlessly emerge from the trees, flanking Sam. Laurent retreats, then suddenly, Laurent bolts across the meadow. The wolves spring toward Sarah and Bella and leap right over them in pursuit of Laurent! The pack sprint after Laurent, surrounding him before he reaches the treeline. He swings at Paul werewolf form, smacking the wolf half-way across the meadow. Another wolf lunges at Laurent - he kicks it and it sails into a tree, splintering it.) Hop on my back. (Bella climbs on her back and hangs on tight.) Hold on." Sarah said

Sarah runs through the woods as far as she can.

* * *

Outside of Swan Residence.

"I have many questions." Bella said

"Tomorrow. Just don't tell anyone that I'm here." Sarah said

She disappeared in her vamp speed.

* * *

Cullen Residence.

Living room.

"What's wrong with me? (Her phone rings. She answers it.) __Hello!"__ She said

 _"Hey, Sarah."_ Alice said

 _"Alice."_ Sarah said

 _"Is everything ok?"_ Alice asked Sarah as she was worried

(Sarah gets nervous.)

 _ _"Yeah. Everythings peachy.__ (She lied) _ _I have to go, now. Bye."__ Sarah said

 _"Bye."_ Alice said

She hangs up.

"I'm screwed." Sarah said to herself


	11. Vampire and werewolf relationship

The woods.

The wolf pack and Sarah are 20 yards of Jacobs house as they were exiting the woods. Bella gets out of Jacobs house and she looked pissed.

"What did you do? (She approaches.) What did you do?" Bella asked Sam as she was pissed

"Bella." Sarah said

Bella hits him.

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked again

Paul advancing on Bella but Sam blocks him.

"Easy!" Sam said

"He didn't want this!" Bella said

"What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul asked Bella

Sarah gets between them.

"Both of you calm down!" Sarah said

Paul pushes Sarah on the ground and Embry bend down next to her. He helps her up.

"He told me nothing, because he's scared of you!" Bella said

Paul and Jared laughed. Bella smacked Paul.

"Too late, now." Jared said

"Oh, shit." Sarah said

Paul is outraged.

"Bella, get back. (Paul throws his head back in a growl and vibrating violently.) Paul, calm down now." Sam said

Paul transform into a werewolf.

"RUN!" Sarah yells at Bella

Bella runs. Sarah used her telekinesis on Paul as he was flying against the tree and falls down. Jacob quickly phases into a werewolf and stands beside Sarah. Paul was about to attack Sarah but Jacob protects her and mauls Paul, chasing him into the woods. Sarah, Sam, Embry, and Jared looked at Bella as she was sitting on the ground shocked.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place." Sam said

Sam disappears leaving an eerie quiet. A long silence. Sarah, Embry, and Jared approaches to her as she was still shocked.

* * *

Emily's house

Bella's truck, driven by Embry, pulls up to a tiny, weathered house with a window box full of marigolds. Jared and Sarah, in the back, jumps out, Sarah opens Bella's door. Jared and Embry head toward the house. She doesn't move.

"It's going to be ok." Sarah said

"You've got some explaining to do." Bella said

"I'll explain everything to you." Sarah said

Jared and Embry realize Sarah and Bella not following them.

"Come on in, Bella. We won't bite." Embry said

"Speak for yourself." Jared said

Sarah pretends she didn't hear that. Bella warily climbs out of the car and Sarah shuts the door. Both joins them. Embry and Sarah pauses at the door.

"Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancé. Don't stare. It bugs Sam." Embry said

"Why would I stare?" Bella asked Embry

They started entering in Emily's house. Bella hesitantly enters behind Jared, Embry, and Sarah. Emily, is at the counter and baking fresh muffins and get them out of the tin.

"You guys hungry? Like I have to ask." Emily said

"Except for me cause I drink animal blood." Sarah said

Emily looks toward them now.

"Who's this?" Emily asked them as she sees Bella

Jared and Embry scarred down the muffins.

"This is Bella." Sarah said

"So you're the vampire girl." Emily said to Bella

"Standing right here." Sarah said

"Sorry." Emily said

"You're the wolf girl." Bella said

"Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one. (Sarah sat next to Embry.) (slaps Embry's hand) Save some for your brothers. And ladies first. Muffin?" Emily said to Bella

"Sure." Bella said

She grabs a muffin and eats it.

"Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam's gag order." Emily said

"He didn't say anything." Bella said

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. We could hear each other's thoughts." Embry said

"Would you shut up. These are trade secrets. Damn it. This chick runs with vampires." Jared said

"Maybe I should go." Sarah said as she gets upset

"I didn't mean..." Jared said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"I know what you mean." Sarah said

She disappeared in her vamp speed.

* * *

In the forest.

Sarah drinks blood from a deer.

* * *

Cullen Residence

In the living room.

She was watching the news. Then she hears knocking on the door. She walks downstairs and sees Embry as she opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked Embry

"I came to apologized about..." Embry said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"It's fine. Do you want to come in?" Sarah asked again

"What about..." Embry said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"They're probably not going to show up anytime soon." Sarah said

He comes in and she shuts the door behind him.

* * *

Upstairs into her room.

He looks at her art.

"I've been hanging out with you and you never told me about your art. (He looked at her drawings.) These are good."

"After I quit school months ago, I couldn't stop drawing. (She gets out a picture of her and him.) I drew us." Sarah said

"Is that my wolf form?" Embry asked Sarah

"Hope you don't mind for that." Sarah said

"It's perfect." Embry said

"I wish I could cook you something but I don't have regular food." Sarah said

"I think I'm going to do this." Embry said

He kisses her and as she takes his shirt off. He unbuttons her shirt and starts making love on her bed.


	12. Forbidden

The woods

Sarah hears rustling in the trees.

"I know you're here. Come out now." Sarah said

Victoria comes out of the dark.

"My little progeny. You would've become someone who was on my side." Victoria said

"Not really. But I do have a couple of friends who took care of Laurent. (Sam in his werewolf form as for the rest of them coming out of the dark.) Now what was it again. Chew toy or go fetch." Sarah said

Victoria starts running as they start chasing her down.

* * *

They kept chasing her and they're right on her tail, blasting through the forest.

* * *

Victoria escaping at breakneck speed she bursts out of the trees.

* * *

Victoria beelines for the choppy water, dives in the ocean. The wolves looked at Sarah but not Embry.

"Don't look at me like that. I can't use my telekinesis. I can't even see her." Sarah said

* * *

Night

Cullen Residence

Living room

"Didn't mean to." Sarah said

"It wasn't your fault. (She faced the ground and then he cupped her face with his hands. She faced him.) It wasn't." Embry said as he was worried about her

He kissed her on her forehead. Her phone rings and she answers it.

 _"Hello!"_ Sarah said

 _"You need to come at Bella's house."_ Alice said as she was worried

 _"You're in Forks?"_ Sarah asked Alice

 _"Yes. We got to hurry."_ Alice said

 _ _"You still haven't told me what's going on?"__ Sarah asked again

 _"We have to go to Italy and stop Edward."_ Alice said

 _"What's he going to do? (She doesn't say anything.) Alice say something! You are starting to scare the hell out of me!"_ Sarah said

 _"He's going to the Volturi. He's going over there to die."_ Alice said

 _"I'll be there. Give me a few minutes."_ Sarah said

She hangs up. She vamp speed around the house and spray to many Lysol. They get out of the house.

"One Cullen is here?" Embry asked Sarah

"Yes. I have to go to Italy to save my brother." Sarah said

"Got it." Embry said

"Call you later?" Sarah asked Embry

"Sure." Embry said

She kissed him and disappeared in her vamp speed.

* * *

Outside of Swan Residence.

Alice in the a car, Sarah jumps in the backseat and Bella getting out of her house.

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore." Jacob said

"I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella said

"What about your dad?" Jacob asked again

Bella opens the door.

"I'm eighteen, legally free to go." Bella said

"Please, Bella. Stay here. For Charlie...for me. (He looked at Sarah.) Sarah?" Jacob asked Sarah

"I'm sorry. But he's my brother. I can't lose anyone I care about." Sarah said

He looked back at Bella as she sees the love in his eyes. Sarah looks at both of them. It feels like it could be the last time Bella would ever see him.

"Bye, Jacob." Bella said

She shuts the door.

"Let's hit it." Sarah said

Alice shifts into gear and drives off.

* * *

Morning

Florence airport, Italy

They're in a yellow hard-top porsche with darkly tinted windows.

"Where'd you get the car?" Bella asked Alice

"Hope you're not opposed to grand theft auto." Alice said

"Not today." Bella said

"One cool ride." Sarah said

* * *

Tuscan countryside

The Yellow porshe screams down a highway, cutting lanes, weaving through Peugots and Fiats. Bella grips the dashboard as Alice narrowly misses a car. Sarah is worried.

"How much time do we have?" Bella asked Alice

"He's waiting till noon, when the sun's at its highest..." Alice said as she sees a vision.

"Al, what did you see?" Sarah asked Alice

"He's going to make the Volturi change their minds." Alice said

Bella checking her watch "It's almost noon now." Bella said

Alice punches it as Bella and Sarah sees a medieval fortified village atop a distant hill.

* * *

Volterra.

The narrow, centuries-old streets are crowded with festival revealers who all wear RED. They gaily head toward the town square carrying red pendants, balloons, scarves. The porsche weaves through them, hurrying forward.

"Why are they all wearing red?" Bella asked Alice

"San Marcos Day festival. The perfect setting." Alice said

"This is a big crowd." Sarah said

"The Volturi won't let him get far enough to reveal himself." Alice said

"We only have five minutes." Bella said as she is freaking out

Sarah: Bella just breath. We're going to make it.

Alice screeches to a halt at a road block. Italian police wave her back. Bella jumps out.

"Where's the square?" Bella asked again

"Follow that lane. He'll be under the clock tower!" Alice said

"What about..." Bella asked as Alice finishes her sentence

"He'll read my thoughts. He'll think that I'm lying." Alice said

"I can't do it. This is something you have to do on your own. Now go and get your man." Sarah said

Bella's already running. They watch her go and then they sense something and looks up. They're both on the rooftops and sees a vampire in a black hooded overcoat leaps from building to building, tracking Bella. As he disappears, off Alice and Sarah.

* * *

Alice and Sarah are under the clock tower as they go in and lightly tripping through the alley toward the others. Sarah and Alice are pulling back their hoods off of their heads.

"Come on, guys, it's a festival." Alice said

They reach Edward and Bella, positioning their in a protective stance. Protecting Edward and Bella from Demetri and Felix with dark overcoats.

"Making a scene can pretty much lead ya'll in danger. Let humans see us for what we really are." Sarah said

"Enough." Jane said

A young woman appears, Jane. She also wears a dark overcoat, her Botticelli angel-like face peering out from under the hood. Felix and Demetri are backing off immediately. Edward and Alice step back, as well. Bella can see they're afraid of this small girl. Sarah never met this girl as Jane sees her.

"Jane." Edward said

"A newborn?" Jane asked Sarah

"Yes." Sarah said

Jane turn her back now.

"Who is she?" Bella asked Edward

"Just do as she says. (To Sarah) You too." Alice said

"You think I'm going to start something. I'm not that stupid." Sarah said

Jane tosses Edward an overcoat. He puts it on.

"Follow me." Jane said

Jane heads up the alley, confident they'll follow. Felix, smirking, gestures for them to go ahead of him. Edward takes Bella's hand.

* * *

Volterra streets

Jane leads Edward, Bella, Sarah, and Alice through several narrow, dark alleys. Felix and Demetri bring up the rear. Edward never loosens his grip on Bella's hand. They walked to the hallways. Finally, they reach a folding iron elevator door. Jane pulls it aside as they enter. The door closes by itself. The elevator goes down. Sarah looks behind her as Felix and Demetri looked at her. She turns back around. The elevator stops as it opens. They all exit into volturi headquarters lobby. The place looked like a museum. They're greeted politely by Gianna who is a human is a receptionist.

"Buon pomeriggio." Gianna said

They head through the lobby. They reach the carved double doors which opens circular white marble hall. Bella, Edward, Sarah and Alice enter to face the three ancients: Aro, Marcus, Caius. Eight volturi guards (including Jane, Felix, Demetri) line the walls in a variety of modern dark overcoats. There's a depression in the center that leads to a drain. Aro rises and greets them like old friends.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? (He looked at Sarah.) Another Cullen?" Aro asked Sarah

Sarah nods.

"Yes." Sarah said

Aro takes Edward's hand and shaking it. Caius responds with a sour expression. Marcus could care less. Aro doesn't release Edward's hand, looks at him as he can see every thought Edward ever had in his life.

"You're quite the telepath yourself, Edward. Though... you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating. (He releases Edward's hand and looked at Sarah again.) Did they turn you?" Aro asked again

"No." Sarah said

He extended his hand. She hesitates and he takes her hand and sees her past as she frozed. She jerked her own hand back.

"A telekinetic. Interesting. A vampire but neither the Cullens have turned you. But they treated you like family and trained you on how to control your power." Aro said

"Yes. They took me in when I didn't have no where else to go. They told me that I would get a second chance in life." Sarah said

"As opposed to your wolf lover. (She looked down.) But I'm not going to kill you. Your life is already beginning. (She looked back up as Edward and Alice looked at her in a confused look.) (To Bella) I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well. (He reaches for Bella's hand. She hesitates. Aro laughs at her reluctance, further extends his hand. Bella takes it. A beat as he holds her hand... confusion sweeping over him.) Spectacular. Let's see if she's immune to all our powers. (He looked at Jane.) Shall we Jane?" Aro asked Jane

"No!" Edward said

Jane turns toward Bella but Edward springs in front of her.

"Pain." Jane said

Jane instead focuses her gaze on Edward which flings him across the room where he collapses. Jane concentrates on him with a small smile, enjoying his pain.

"Stop!" Bella said

Sarah, and Alice rush to his side. Bella was blocked by Alec.

"Stop. He's suffering enough." Sarah said

As soon as Jane looks away, Edward's pain ceases.

"Jane." Aro said

"Master." Jane said as she stops

"Go ahead, my dear." Aro said

Jane's gaze now turns toward Bella who cringes.

"This might hurt just a little." Jane said

Alec let go of Bella and walks away as Jane awaiting the pain... but nothing happens. Jane's grin is replaced by anger. Aro laughs. Jane, infuriated, moves toward Bella, but Aro stops her with a tiny gesture.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all. So what do we do with you now?" Aro asked Bella

Marcus seemingly bored. "You already know what you'll do, Aro." Marcus said

"She knows too much." Caius said

"That's true. Unless Edward intends to give her immortality... (looks at Edward) But that's not your intention, is it. Shame. Felix!" Aro said

Felix took a step before Edward tackles him. Sarah was about to use her telekinesis on Aro but Alec grabbed her by the throat.

"Try anything and it will be your last." Alec threatens Sarah

Alice tries to help her but Demetri grabbed Alice by the throat. Edward is fast, anticipating Felix's moves before he makes them, but Felix is stronger as he grabs Edward, throws him into the ceiling, smashing against the marble and drops like a stone. Then immediately KICKED across the room. Felix takes some hits, but then lifts Edward overhead, then flinging him against a wall. Bella runs toward Aro but a volturi guard blocks her. Aro ignores her.

Bella panics. "No! No! (Aro leans forward to study Edward as he was about to kill him.) Please! Please! (Aro stops.) Kill me! Kill me! Not him!" Bella said

Aro is surprised and intrigued.

"You would risk your life for someone like us? (He looked at Edward then looked back at her.) A soulless monster?" Aro asked Bella

Felix immediately releases Edward who manages to look up. He sees Bella standing there.

"Get away from him!" Edward said to Bella

"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella said

He was about to kill Bella but he was stopped by Alice's words.

"Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself." Alice said

"Alice, don't do it." Sarah said

"I know what to do." Alice said

Sarah is confused. Bella is taken aback by this. Aro is surprised, as well. Alice thrusts out her hand. Aro nods to the Guards who release her. She gives him her hand. He closes his eyes. He sees her vision. He releases Alice's hand.

"Mesmerizing! To see the things you've seen! (Alice moves to Edward's side, helps him up. Alec releases Sarah.) (to Bella) Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Go make your preparations." Aro said

Bella hurries to Edward's side, too.

Marcus is dispassionately. "Let us be done with this." Marcus said

Demetri throws open the carved double doors. Caius glares at them threateningly.

"We will make sure she follows through. I would not delay. We do not offer second chances." Caius said

"As for you, Sarah?" Aro asked again

"What?" Sarah asked Aro

"You should turn your wolf lover." Aro said

Sarah used her telekinesis on him. They were about to charge her but he stopped them.

"I will never do that." Sarah said

Edward, Bella, Alice, and Sarah leaves.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked Sarah cause she was worried about her.

"I'm fine." Sarah said

* * *

Back at Forks.

Night

Cullen Residence

Living room

They were arguing with Sarah.

"Are you out of your friggin mind?" Rosalie asked Sarah

"It's none of yalls business." Sarah said

"You could put us in danger." Carlisle said

"I could never do that and neither would he or the other werewolves for that matter." Sarah said

"You're telling the truth about that." Alice said

"You have know idea what I've been through. Quitting school. I was alone for months and you guys weren't here. I had to protect Bella while I was still hiding. Saving her ass with a little help. Around here I just felt more alone then ever. The werewolves...the werewolves killed Laurent. They promised me to kill Victoria. She's still out there. As for me and Embry, it just happened. You guys found one another and fell in love. (She shed a tear.) Why can't I have a happy life." Sarah said

Carlisle hugged her.

"We're sorry. We promise you that we will never leave you again." Carlisle said

* * *

At Dawn

Living room

"You all know why I called this meeting. As opposed Sarah, was spying on me and keeping me safe. With the help of her and the werewolves." Bella said

"Yeah. I did." Sarah said

"And you all know what I want. (Include the entire Cullen family who surround Bella. Edward sits off to the side as Bella addresses them.) I think the only fair way is to put it by a vote." Bella said

"Bella..." Edward demands

Bella looked at Edward.

"Shut up." Bella whispers. Now she looked back at the rest of the Cullens. "Alice?"

"I consider you to be my sister." Alice said as she hugs Bella and stops hugging her.

"I vote yes. It would be nice to not wanna kill you all the time." Jasper said

"Um. Thanks?" Bella thanking him

Rosalie looked at Bella and Edward. "I'm really sorry, both of you, for the way I've acted. And I'm really grateful...that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there had been someone to vote no for me. So... no." Rosalie said

Bella takes it stoically.

"I vote hell yeah. (He lifts Bella into a bear hug.) We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." Emmett said

Sarah approaches to her.

"I'm still learning. Even though that we're not the only monsters in the world. I'm protecting Embry from the volturi and we need the help that we can get. So, yes. I want you to be in this family." Sarah said

"I already think of you as part of the family. Yes." Esme said

Carlisle moves, not to Bella, but to Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked Carlisle

"You've chosen not to live without her...which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle said

* * *

Woods

"You told them?" Embry asked Sarah

"No. A vampire in Italy seen my memories he told Alice, Edward, and Bella. They told the rest of the Cullens. So they came back here and promise not to leave me again." Sarah said

"Where does that leave us? (She kissed him.) What were we talking about?" Embry asked again

They kissed again.


	13. Nothing will ever be the same

3 months now.

She got back in school. Catching up on her studies. Spending time with her family. Had to keep a secret from the other werewolves cause of a vampire and a werewolf dating. He hasn't told them that he imprinted on her.

* * *

The woods

"I told them." Embry said

"You did?" Sarah asked Embry

"In some way they did not look to happy about it." Embry said

"Oh." Sarah said

"Yeah. But after you helped us 3 months ago. They kind of liked you. In a most dysfunctional way." Embry said

"Works for me." Sarah said

They start making out as they take their clothes off and had sex with her on the ground.

* * *

Next day

Forks high school

Cafeteria

Sarah sits with Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica.

"I decided to throw a party." Alice said

"After all, how many times we gonna graduate high school?" Jasper asked Alice as a joke

Edward stifles a smile.

"A party? At your place?" Angela asked the Cullens

"I've never seen your house." Jessica said

"No one's ever seen their house." Eric said

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked Alice

"It'll be fun." Alice said

"Yeah. That's what you said last time." Bella said

"I think we should. Cause I'm bringing a date." Sarah said

"Who is it?" Jessica asked Sarah

"He doesn't go to this school." Sarah said

"A mystery guy." Angela said

Suddenly Alice freezes, her eyes glazing over. She's having a vision. Bella thought of something.

"Hey, Angela." Bella said

"Yes." Angela said

"Do you need some help with those?" Bella asked Angela

Edward, Sarah, and Jasper are worried about Alice.

* * *

Night

Forest

Alice's eyes glazed over, intently watching something in her mind. The woods are all mist and shadows. Include Sarah, Emmett, and Jasper. Then the other Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. They're spread out, still as statutes, waiting for Alice, ready for spring.

"You sure this is where you saw her?" Jasper asked Alice

"She's almost here. (She spins to Emmett) On your left." Alice said

Emmett explodes to his left, Rosalie right behind him. Sarah, Jasper and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme and Alice following up the rear. Sarah used her telekinesis on Victoria but she is moving to fast from tree to tree. She reaches a ravine and doesn't break stride, just leaps across it.

"She's moving to fast." Sarah said

"She's getting away." Rosalie said

"No she won't." Jasper said

On the other side of the ravine. Three giant wolves leap as they chase after Victoria. A parallel chase ensues. Sarah is worried of what would happen if one of her family members accidently jump in their territory.

"All ours now." Emmett said

The Cullens close in. Emmett grabs hold of her shoulders and hair. They roll head over keester and Victoria uses the momentum to her advantge and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree. Sarah was about to take her out but leap back over to wolf-land and keeps running.

"Emmett don't!" Esme said

"I got it." Sarah said

Sarah pushes Emmett out of the way with her mind. Victoria was on the werewolf territory. She runs and the werewolves chased her down. Emmett gets up and looked pissed.

* * *

Cullen Residence

Sarah is outside on the balcony. Esme approaches to her.

"You did the right thing." Esme said

"The werewolves trust me." Sarah said

"But they don't trust the rest of us." Esme said

"Couldn't risk Emmett crossing their territory. Embry would never tear him apart." Sarah said

"You love him." Esme said

"Yes. I haven't met anyone who's like him before. And when I'm around him he makes me happy." Sarah said

* * *

Outside of the school parking lot

Alice, Jasper, and Sarah get out of their cars and sees Jacob, Edward, and Jacob in a distance as do the other students stare as well. Bella just looks at Edward; strong, independent, not about to acquiesce. Finally he releases her. She jogs to Jacob. Climbs on the back of his bike. He kick starts the bike, then roars off with Bella on the back. People watches them go. Sarah approaches to Edward.

"Ed?" Sarah was about to ask Edward if he was ok

"Not now." Edward said as he ignore the question

He leaves. She looks down.

* * *

Inside.

History class

Mr. Hart handing out exams. He sits down

"Your exams will begin now." Mr. Hart said

They start writing on their exams.

"Ok." Sarah said to herself

The exam was about 2 hours. Some of the students were leaving cause they were finishing their test and leave.

* * *

Hallways.

Sarah approaches to Jasper and Alice.

"How was your test?" Alice asked Sarah

"I don't know. Find out tomorrow. Speaking of, have you guys talked to Edward?" Sarah asked Alice and Jasper

"It's nothing." Jasper said

"Guys?" Sarah asked again

"We're ok that you're dating a werewolf but..." Alice said as Sarah interrupt her sentence

"So Bella can't be friends with them? Jacob is in love with Bella. But she's not going to leave Edward and I guarantee you that." Sarah said

* * *

Night

Cullen Residence

Living room

Edward paces, frustrated. Alice is stressed. Bella tries to track their fast-paced conversation with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Sarah.

"Who was it?" Alice asked Edward

"Maybe it's someone we know?" Sarah asked

"Just a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent." Edward said

"A nomad passing through?" Esme asked

"A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie said

Bella's chilled by the thought. Esme wraps an arm around her just as the door bursts open. Jasper enters.

"His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper said

"Someone's orchestrating this." Edward said

"Victoria?" Carlisle asked Alice

"I would've seen her deciding." Alice said

"It has to be the Volturi." Edward said

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too." Alice said

"So we keep looking." Emmett said

"We also take shifts, guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle said

"How about not. I'll ask Embry so that Sam can help lead the pack. The werewolves can help protect her while we get some animal blood in us. You guys might hate that option. But it's the only option that we have." Sarah said

"She's right." Carlisle said


	14. Bella

Next day

Forks high school

History classroom

Mr. Hart passes the exams out. Sarah flips her exam over and sees an A- on it.

"I got it." Sarah said to herself as she smiles

* * *

Emily's house.

"Why is there a vampire here?" Leah asked them

"Excuse me." Sarah gets offensive

"Leah, go take a run. (She doesn't move.) NOW!" Sam said as he yells at her

Leah rolled her eyes and ran out the door. A 15 year old boy approaches to her.

"Sorry about my sister." Seth apologize

"It's ok. Believe me I get it." Sarah is

"I'm Seth." Seth she

He extended his hand and she takes it.

"Sarah. (She takes back her own hand. She looked at Embry and hugged him and stopped hugging him. She looked back at Sam.) I need your help and it involves protecting Bella." Sarah said

"Whatever you need." Sam said

"My family and I need to go hunting tonight in the forest and if Victoria shows up on her door step..." Sarah said as Sam finishes her sentence

"Then we can kill her." Sam said

"Yes. We don't want anything to harm Bella." Sarah said

"We're not going to let that happen." Embry said

"For Jacob sake and for Embry sake, we'll do it. Under one condition?" Sam asked Sarah

"Anything." Sarah said

"We don't allow vampires to come to this meeting that we're having tomorrow." Sam said

"So, you guys want me to come?" Sarah asked again

"Yes." Sam said

"Ok." Sarah said

"It's mostly a council meeting. I'll make it into consideration." Sam said

"I'll come tomorrow." Sarah said

* * *

Night

Swan Residence

Sarah, Alice, and Emmett kept guard.

"Are you sure about this?" Emmett asked Sarah

"I'm sure." Sarah said

They turn around and see a movement in the trees. Two gleaming eyes peer out. There was two wolves skulking at the edge of the tree line. The wolves looked at them. Cullens walked away in the forest as the wolves keep guard.


	15. Consequences

Next day

Sarah's at a flower shop. She buys a rose. Jessica approaches to her.

"Isn't the girl supposed to stand by and let a guy buy some roses?" Jessica asked Sarah

"It's only one." Sarah said

"The mystery guy? What's his name?" Jessica asked again

"You might have to wait for the graduation party cause that's where he's going to be." Sarah said

"Ah." Jessica said

"He's sweet and kind and he's smart." Sarah said

"Sounds like you're in love." Jessica said

"I am and I should go." Sarah said

* * *

Night

Behind Jacob's house. Bonfire.

Sarah shows up and everyone looks at her. Embry approaches to her.

"Everyone is staring." Sarah said

"They're still trying to get used to you." Embry said

"This is for you." Sarah said as she hands him the rose and he takes it

"Thanks." Embry thanking his girlfriend

He put his arm around her. Seth, Jacob, and Bella approaches.

"Sarah." Bella said

"Hey, guys." Sarah said

"Sam invited you?" Jacob asked Sarah

"Yeah." Sarah said

"I'm glad you're here." Seth said

"Me too." Bella said

"As am I." Jacob said

"I guess the meeting is about to start." Sarah said

They sat with a group of people around the circle. Billy begins to tell the story.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning and we are a small people till, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors...shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature...emerge from the trees, horrified to find a male vampire, bent over two lifeless tribe girls. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart. But only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. One day, a vampire woman decimated the village. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could sees that he would lose. She wasn't a magical being. Didn't have special powers, but one...and that is courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe." Billy said

* * *

Embry and Sarah are holding hands as he walks her home.

"Is it true that the wolf can be immortal as well?" Sarah asked her boyfriend

"In many forms, yes. Why did you ask? (They stopped.) There is something you're not telling me." Embry said

She shed a tear.

"When Alice, Bella, and I went to Italy, to rescue Edward. They either gave me a choice and same as Edwards." Sarah explain to him

"What was the choice?" Embry asked again

"They only wanted one thing." Sarah said

"Sire the one you love most." Embry said

Sarah's voice was breaking. "I'm sorry." Sarah apologize as she disappeared in her vamp speed.

* * *

Cullen Residence

Sarah crying in her room. She kept her door shut. Edward knocks on her door.

"Sarah! (She doesn't answer.) Everyone is worried about you. Even Embry. (She still doesn't answer.) I know what you're going through." Edward said

She walked towards the door and opens it. He sees tears on her eyes.

"I can't do it. I don't want that for him. If I don't do it, then they're going to kill him and I just can't..." Sarah said as Edward gets her to calm down and hugs her.

"It's going to be ok. We'll figure something out." Edward said

She continue to cry.

* * *

Morning.

 _"Seattle is in a state of terror..._ (The TV was on, tuned to CNN.) __Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances.__ (Carlisle, Jasper, and Sarah watch with concern. Emmett is draped over the couch. Bella and Edward enter.) __Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer... Reporting live, Dawn Chubai. CNN."__ Female Reporter

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." Carlisle said

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous..." Jasper said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"Not learning how to control themselves." Sarah said

"Newborns. First few months after they change." Edward said

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." Jasper said

"Something to look forward to." Emmett said

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper said

"They've tasted human blood. Which means..." Sarah said as Carlisle finish her sentence

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said

Jasper nods, Emmett rises, enthusiastic.

"Oh, now we definitely going to Seattle." Emmett said

"An Army of vampires?" Bella asked them

"And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper said

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward said

"Regardless, of who are they were may, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long." Carlisle said

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind...he wants me and Alice to join him. Especially Sarah. Our gifts would shore up his power. He knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is still alive. An army could solve that for him." Edward said

"We can't wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now." Bella said

"It wouldn't be a good idea right now." Sarah said

"Plus, you'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target." Jasper said

Carlisle puts and empathetic hand on Bella's shoulder.

"There's also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?" Carlisle asked Bella

"I should go. I need to feed." Sarah said

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Alice asked Sarah

"No. I just...I need to be alone right now." Sarah said

She heads out the door.

* * *

Forest

She drinks a dear as she wipes the blood off of her. She hears rustling. It was Alice.

"We're worried about you." Alice said

"I'm a vampire who's in love with a werewolf. The volturi will never stop until they get what they want. I'm not going to let them do that to him. I'm going to protect him whatever it takes." Sarah said

"We don't know anything about wolf/vampire relationships. But we do know about love. Just tell him." Alice said

"I don't know when." Sarah said

"How about right now?" Embry asked his girlfriend

Sarah turns around.

"I'll let you two be alone." Alice said

Alice leaves in vamp speed. He approaches to Sarah.

"I don't care what you said. About yesterday. Or the day before that. I don't care that we have to fight some kind of vampire army. I want to be with you forever. Everyday for the rest of my life." Embry said

Sarah shed a tear. "Damn you, Embry Call. I love you." Sarah said as she kissed him.

* * *

Cullen Residence

Living room

(She's smiling)

"Someone's in a good mood." Edward said

"I am." Sarah said

"Especially the..." Emmett said as both him and Edward joking around and making kissing noises. Her smile went down.

"You guys are immature." Sarah said

"We're your brothers now. You always going to have brothers who picks on you." Edward said

"Like with Rosalie, and Bella?" Sarah asked Edward and Emmett as she was joking

"Ok. We deserve that one." Emmett said

"Gotcha." Sarah said


	16. Graduation

2 weeks later

Friday

At the Cemetery

Sarah brings flowers to her Mother's grave.

"Hey, mom. Wanted to let you know that I'm graduating tomorrow. (She shed a tear.) Last year I should've been there for you. But I wasn't. The others said that it wasn't my fault. That I didn't know what would happen. I would've grown up and have babies and you being a grandmother. But Victoria and James killed you. I'm a vampire because of her. I wish that I can be human again. Even though that my boyfriend loves me for who I am. He sees me more human then anyone. I wish you can say something. Appear as a ghost or something. (She put the flowers on her grave.) I love you." Sarah said

* * *

Evening

Cullen Residence

Kitchen

Sarah enters and looks as Carlisle finishes setting Bella's hand in a splint.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" Sarah asked Bella as she was worried

"I sprained it." Bella said as she lied to her

"Bell?" Sarah asked again

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett asked Bella

"That misunderstanding is that I punched a Jacob in the face." Bella said

"Ahh." Sarah said

"Bad ass... You're gonna be one tough little newborn." Emmett said

"Tough enough to take you on." Bella said

Rosalie slaps down the newspaper and abruptly walks out, throwing a fierce scowl Bella's way. Bella is thrown.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett said

"I think I'm the badass newborn right now." Sarah said

"Is that so?" Emmett asked Sarah

"A challenge for brother and sister." Sarah said

"Not right now. We need to know if there's any Leads?" Edward asked

"No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances." Jasper said

"She's toying with us. Keeping us distracted." Carlisle said

"From Seattle?" Emmett asked Carlisle

"Or the intruder." Carlisle said

"Maybe something else." Sarah said

"Alice can keep tracking her decisions but we have to track her on the ground." Edward said

Tired of being ignored, Bella heads out to the deck.

"We've already cover the entire southern peninsula down to Quinault." Jasper said

"We'll search the northwestern trail. What do you say Em?" Sarah asked Emmett

"You're on." Emmett said

They've gone outside.

* * *

They ran in the forest racing and search for Victoria at the same time. They stopped.

"I win." Sarah said

"No fair." Emmett said

"As people say "life isn't fair"." Sarah said

"Ok. Round two." Emmett said

"Ok. Oh, wait. Bye." Sarah said

She disappeared in her vamp speed to get a head start.

* * *

Saturday

Forks high school

Gym

Graduation ceremony. Families and teachers were there. Students in caps and gowns. Jessica at the podium, class valedictorian.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were thing like astronaut, president or in my case, princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?! (The audience laughed. Jessica's words are sinking in.) This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train, and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know." Jessica said

Principal Greene handed out the diplomas to the students. "Alice Cullen. (She walked up on stage as he handed her the diploma. She walked away. The audience clapped.) Jasper Cullen. (He walked up on stage as he handed him the diploma. He walked away. The audience clapped.) Edward Cullen. (He walked up on stage as he handed him the diploma. He walked away. The audience clapped.) Bella Swan. (She walked up on stage as he handed her the diploma. She walked away. The audience clapped.) Sarah Wells." Principal Greene said

She takes a deep breath. She walked up on stage as he handed her the diploma. She walked away. The audience clapped one more time.

* * *

Cullen Residence

Evening

Sarah's in her room in a light blue scalloped bib neck skater dress. Esme knocked as the door was open.

"You look beautiful." Esme said

"Thanks. (She approaches to her.) Today I wanted to say thank you for being there. You and Carlisle. I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you guys. If my mom was still here..." Sarah said as Esme hugged her.

"She would've been so proud of you. (She smiled and stop hugging her.) Come on. We have to finish decorating." Esme said

* * *

Graduation party

Night

It's wall to wall with teenagers. Dancing, celebrating. The place looked amazing. Sarah didn't dance yet cause she was waiting for Embry. He sneaks up behind her.

"You look beautiful." Embry said as his girlfriend turns around and sees him and kiss him.

"And you always look cuter. (She sees Quil at the other end and Jacob talking to Bella.) Can see that Jacob and Quil are having a good time." Sarah said to her boyfriend

"Bella invited Jacob and you know Quil. Sometimes he likes to get out." Embry said

"Ahh." Sarah said

Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric approaches to them.

"This must be the mysterious boyfriend you told us about?" Angela asked Sarah

"You told them about me?" Embry asked again

"Just that you're cute." Sarah said

"You weren't kidding about that." Jessica said

"What's your name, dude?" Mike asked Embry

He extended his hand and Embry takes it.

"Embry Call." Embry said

"Mike Newton." Mike said

Their hands let go.

"I'm Jessica. (She points at Angela.) This is Angela. (She points at Eric.) And that's Eric." Jessica said

Sarah sees Bella approaching to Alice – standing by the staircase, frozen. She's having a vision. Alarm clouds Bella's face. Jacob see it.

"Sorry, guys. But we'll be right back." Sarah said

Sarah and Embry approaches to them as do Jacob and Quil. Alice comes out of her vision, her face alarmed.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked Alice

"Al?" Sarah asked Alice as she was worried

"The decision's been made." Alice said

"What's going on?" Jacob asked them

"You guys not going to Seattle?" Bella asked again

"No... They're coming here." Alice said


	17. Moonlight

The party continues inside. Bella, Sarah, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob, Embry, and Quil are outside, the discussion is tense.

"How long?" Edward asked Alice

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said

"Damn it." Sarah said

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked again

"I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one." Alice said

"I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers. (He catches Bella's eye as she recognizes the name, shaken.) He didn't start this." Edward said

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice said

"Victoria. It has to be." Sarah said

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked them as he was about to explode.

Carlisle and Edward share a look.

"Newborns." Sarah said

"What are they after?" Embry asked Alice

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice said

"They're after Bella." Sarah said

"What the hell does that mean?" Jacob asked again

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle said

Jacob shares a sober look with Embry and Quil. An imperceptible nod.

"Alright... We're in." Jacob said

"No." Both Bella and Sarah said as they looked at each other and looked back at the others.

"You'll get yourselves killed, no way." Bella said

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob said

"Edward." Bella said

"It means more protection for you." Jacob said

"Embry." Sarah said as she is worried

"He's right, Sarah." Embry said

"I don't want you to get hurt." Sarah said

"I won't." Embry said

"I can't take that risk." Sarah said

"I know. But I'm doing this for you." Embry said

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob said

"Jasper?" Sarah asked Jasper as in what he should do

"They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge." Jasper said

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle said

"Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt." Bella said

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has." Carlisle said

"I can help with that." Sarah said

"Name the time and place." Jacob said

* * *

Jacob and Quil head for the door. Embry and Sarah head upstairs. They go in her own room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sarah asked her boyfriend as she was freaking out

"Just because a war is coming, doesn't mean that I'm going to die." Embry said

"My human life and my own mother is dead. I can't lose you." Sarah said

"We're survivors. We can handle anything." Embry said

She kissed him and then shuts the door.

* * *

Dawn

Clearing in woods

Emmett being flung through the air. He lands hard on his back, but immediately springs up to face Jasper, the person who threw him.

"Again." Emmett said

Include Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Sarah who watch them spar. Arriving Volvo as it skids to a halt next to Jasper's Jeep. Edward and Bella climb out, head into the field together. Halfway across, Edward stops. On the treeline from out of the mist skulk eight giant wolves. Embry in his wolf form, stands beside Sarah. She pets him.

"Will you translate? (Edward nods. Carlisle moves slowly towards their pack. Sam-wolf, the biggest and blackest steps forward.) Jasper has experience with newborns. He's been teaching Sarah and she learned how to control her urges." Carlisle said

Sarah steps up.

"He'll teach us how to defeat them just like he taught me." Sarah said

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle said

The pack takes this in. Carlisle nods to Jasper to take over. He steps forward.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett? Don't hold back." Jasper said

"Not in my nature." Emmett said

Emmett charges Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper is a virtual blur. Emmett lunges several times, his strong arms grabbing at air. Jasper stops. Emmett lunges again with similar results, until suddenly he freezes. Jasper has him from behind, his teeth an inch from Emmett's throat.

"Never lose focus." Jasper said

Esme and Sarah are getting ready.

"Ready?" Esme asked Sarah

"Yep." Sarah said

Both of them attack one another. Esme tries to punch her but Sarah flipped her over.

"Focus on speed, agility, keep your opponent off guard. (The wolves rise or pace, watching intently, itching to get into the fray but holding back.) Use their momentum against them. (Edward and Carlisle attack one another, but Edward can read Carlisle's mind which gives him the advantage. He twirls beyond Carlisle's grasp, then slams into him delivering a vicious body blow.) One more thing...Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper said

Jasper sparring with Rosalie. He then spars with Alice, spiraling, twisting. Jasper launches at her but with her eyes glazed over, not looking at him, she sees his moves before he makes them. Out of nowhere, Alice is perched on his back; she kisses his neck.

* * *

2 hours now

The Cullens stop training. Sarah steps up to the wolves as Embry stands next to her.

"I don't know what's going to happen. Newborns and Victoria what not. We have to stick together. If we don't, then we don't stand a chance." Sarah said

Sam nods to her. The wolves leave as Embry leaves with them.

* * *

Night

Town square

Sarah and Embry walking around.

"Turn into a vampire." Sarah said

"Badass telekinetic vampire." Embry said

"Yes. Vegetarian one. Controlling my urges. The other Cullens left town as for me watching over Bella for a few months. Dating a werewolf." Sarah said

"Which is me." Embry said

"Breaking that code. Edward in trouble and to help Bella and Alice save him from the volturi. The wolves found out you imprinted on me. I graduated. And now were back where we started. Victoria." Sarah said

"We're going to stop her. All of us." Embry said

"And speaking of girl? Leah? Why does she hate me so much?" Sarah asked her boyfriend

"A wolf never imprinted..." Embry said as Sarah finishes his sentence

"On a vampire?" Sarah asked again

"Yes." Embry said

"I guess it's because of her and Sam." Sarah said

"How do you..." Embry asked as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"I can tell when someone's pissed about something. You and others never told me about..." Sarah said as Embry interrupt her sentence

"Between Sam and Leah. It was in the past. Emily was the one for him. Leah got pissed off and she wouldn't talk about it to anyone." Embry said

"You think that I could talk to her?" Sarah asked again

"I'm pretty sure she'll eat you if either one of us left you alone with her." Embry said

"It was just a thought." Sarah said

"I have an idea." Embry said

* * *

At the cliffs

"What are we doing here?" Sarah asked her boyfriend

"Tell me you never done night swimming?" Embry asked his girlfriend

"Not in a cliff. (Embry took his shirt off. Sarah was near the cliff and takes her clothes off. All she has was her bra and panties on. She looks at the water and Embry pushes her in the water. She looks up at him.) I'm gonna kill you." Sarah said

He smiled and jumped in the water with her. Splashes at each other. They smiled at each other and then they kissed.


	18. Think fast

Next day

Bella's house

"Charlie, we needed to talk to you." Sarah said

"I was about to say something. (She paused.) I couldn't find the killer that killed your mom. But I'm still looking." Charlie said

"It's fine. But that's not the reason why we came here." Sarah said

"So, why did you?" Charlie asked both Sarah and Alice

"The family is going camping this weekend." Alice said

"We were hoping that Bella can sleep over at our house. It's just going to be Bella, Alice, and I." Sarah said

"Is the whole Cullen family ok with this?" Charlie asked again

"Yes." Alice said

"Ok." Charlie said as he smiles

* * *

Sarah and Alice exits the house with Charlie. They laughed, enjoying one another. As Alice and Sarah heads down the stairs...

"Take good care of her." Charlie said

"Okay." Sarah said

Bella, surprised, waves back as Charlie heads into the house. Alice and Sarah meets Bella in the yard.

"Your alibi for the battle is all arranged." Alice said

"Really?" Bella asked them

"Yep." Sarah said

"We told your father that our whole family's going camping this weekend." Alice said

"So you, Alice, and I are having a sleep over at our house. Charlie is going fishing anyway." Sarah said

"Charlie? You guys run for the same basis now?" Bella asked again

"Friends a friend." Sarah said

"Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourself tonight." Alice said

"Like alone?" Bella asked as she was getting nervous

"We're all going hunting, powering up for the battle. You're welcome." Alice said

Alice and Sarah leaves.

* * *

Night

In the forest

The Cullens go hunting.

"Whole year I've been drinking blood from animals and two days we'll be ready for a fight." Sarah said

"You've been..." Carlisle said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"I just feel happy. I don't feel lost anymore. You guys help me through it. Taught me that revenge wasn't the answer." Sarah said

"That's right." Carlisle said

"Speaking of powering up, my telekinesis can use some work." Sarah said

"We're all set." Carlisle said

"I would say that with the vampires and werewolves together. We're stronger then ever." Sarah said


	19. Getting ready

Next day

Afternoon

Uley's Residence

"You guys ready for this? The battlefield tomorrow?" Sarah asked the werewolves

"Yes. We're ready. You?" Sam asked Sarah

"Let's just say I'm all juiced up." Sarah said

"Let's go." Sam said as his pack transform into their wolf form and they ran off.

Sarah was about to run off with them but was stop by Emily and Billy. "What are you doing? I have to go." Sarah said

"We know that. Promise me that nothing will happen to my son." Billy said

"I promise." Sarah said

She disappeared in her vamp speed.

* * *

Night

In the forest

The wolves are asleep. Sarah draws in her sketchbook and Embry transform back into his human form.

"Embry..." Sarah said as Embry interrupt her sentence

"I know. I shouldn't change if there's evil here." Embry said

"Others can sleep. Not vampires. Always got extra time left. (They both kissed.) I should get back with the others." Sarah said

"Yeah." Embry said as he transform back into a wolf.

She put her sketchbook in her bag. She kissed his head and disappeared in her vamp speed.

* * *

On the other side of the forest she sees the Cullens.

"They'll be ready." Sarah said

"Good." Carlisle said

"Carlisle?" Sarah asked Carlisle

"Yeah." Carlisle said

"I know you've been my adopted father for at least a year now. But do you trust Embry?" Sarah asked again

"You were once human who didn't deserve to become like a vampire. And a vampire with a werewolf? That's a new relationship that has never been done before." Carlisle said

"Answer the question please?" Sarah asked again

"Despite of everything. He hasn't hurt you. He hasn't broke your heart. He seems like an ok gentleman. Yes I trust him. You deserve to be happy." Carlisle said

"If we all make it tomorrow." Sarah said

"Which we will." Carlisle said

"I want to invite him to dinner." Sarah said

"That's fine with me." Carlisle said

She smiles and hugs him.


	20. The Deal

Morning

Clearing in the woods

The newborns were tackled by Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Sarah. Out of nowhere lunges Sam-Wolf, flanked by two wolves. They tear a newborn to pieces. Four other wolves dive into the fray. They smash from one savage conflict to another, raw, brutal. Emmett sprints full-bore into the fight, relishing the battle. The wolves work as a pack, coordinated, deadly. Jasper controls the field – strategy and speed vs strength. Rosalie fights with icy calm. Alice with precognition. Sarah with telekinesis. Esme and Carlisle fight side by side. The newborns are brutal and strong as hell. The vampires/wolves are taking vicious hits. Jacob in his wolf form charges into the clearing, tackling a newborn, going for it's neck.

* * *

Sam and Jacob charge a newborn – each wolf grab an arm in the mouths and RIP. Paul is surrounded by Three Newborns; Emmett comes to his aid. They share a look, a battlefield rapprochement. Leah was tackled by two newborns. But Sarah use her telekinesis to move them off of her. Rosalie and Sarah take one newborn arms off as do Leah, who pins another one on the ground and chews that newborn up.

"I think we're even now." Sarah said to Leah

Carlisle and Esme move in on Bree – but she backs up frightened. Esme and Carlisle share a look. They relax their attack stance, try to calm her, talk to her. Alice darts from newborn to newborn, not even looking at them, knowing their next move. She sweeps their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them. Jasper is a step behind her, trying to give her cover. As a newborn appears behind Jasper and bites his shoulder. Alice spins, flings the newborn to Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle who kill him. Alice tends to Jasper. Sarah swings a newborn to Jacob as he tour the newborn.

* * *

A massive fire burns as the Cullens and the wolves hurriedly drag what's left of the newborns to it for the incineration. A purple-black smoke rises.) (Edward and Bella show up and bee-lining for Alice and the rest of the Cullens gathered near the fire.

"How long?" Edward asked Alice

"A few minutes. Maybe ten." Alice said

"They timed their arrival well." Rosalie said

"Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out." Emmett said

"Let's hope the Volturi doesn't do the same thing to us." Sarah said

Edward stops as he sees someone by the fire.

"What's she doing here?" Edward asked both Carlisle and Esme

"We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it." Esme said

"The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." Carlisle said

On the treeline clear across the field. Jacob/wolf emerges. Bella sighs with enormous relief. But suddenly – he hears a vicious snarl coming from behind him in the woods, spins to see. Leah/wolf cornering one last male newborn who was hiding. Leah charges. Edward can't see the conflict, but he can hear it in his mind.

"Leah, don't! (The male newborn maneuvers out of her way, spins and grabs her ruff, fiercely yanking her off her paws. But Jacob leaps on the male newborn, tackling him where Jacob bites a piece of his face off. The male newborn gets his arms around jacob and crushes him! Jacob howls in agony. Sarah uses her telekinesis to move the newborn off of him. Bella sees this from afar. The other wolves are instantly there and pounce on the male newborn, their teeth who crumples to the ground. As they pull him apart. Edward and Carlisle appear at Jacob's side. Bella racing across the field to reach Jacob. JACOB AS transform back into a human, naked, grotesquely twisted and broken, barely able to breathe. Carlisle quickly examines him as he writhes in pain; Edward steadies him, gripping his hand.) Hold on, Carlisle is gonna take care of you." Edward said

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle said

"Jacob I'm so sorry." Sarah apologize

"It's ok. (Jacob, in excruciating pain, squeezes Edward's hand. Bella reaches them, dropping to her knees beside Jacob. She strokes his face, trying to comfort him.) Bella." Jacob said

"Jake, I'm right here." Bella said

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Leah, now in human form race up.

"Jacob, you idiot. I had it." Leah said

"Leah." Sam said

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting." Carlisle said

"We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi." Edward said

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam said

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle said

"Hang in there, Jake. We got you." Bella said

Jacob cries out in pain as the pack lift him.

"I'm staying." Embry said

"Embry, you can't." Sarah said

"What about protection?" Embry asked Sarah

"I can't let you interfere." Sarah said

"Embry, we need you." Sam said

"Go. I'll be fine." Sarah said

He kisses her. The wolves disappear into the woods.

"They're here." Alice said

The Cullens gather in the center of the field, converging around Bella. She sees nothing through the oily smoke from the fire.

"It appears you've done our work for us. (From out of the mist and the smoke emerge. The Volturi. Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec. Jane asses the scene.) Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." Jane said

"We were lucky." Carlisle said

"I doubt that." Jane said

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec said

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane said

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose." Edward said

"Pity. (She then sees the newborn, Bree, crouching by the fire.) You missed one." Jane said

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle said

"That wasn't yours to offer. (As Jane moves to Bree, Esme shoots Carlisle a concerned look. Carlisle subtly shakes his head, don't.) Why did you come?" Jane asked Bree

Before Bree can answer, Jane focuses her power, sending an invisible searing current through Bree's body. Bree screams in pain. Bella flinches. Esme quickly steps up.

"They came to destroy us – to kill Bella." Esme said

Jane ignores Esme, continues her torture, enjoying it.

"Who created you?" Jane asked again

Sarah stands by Bree's side and bended down next to her.

Sarah yells. "PLEASE, STOP? You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know." Sarah said

"I know." Jane said

Bree's screaming briefly stops. Jane waits for an answer.

"I don't know Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." Bree said

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward said

Jane faces Edward with an innocent smile that's somehow unnerving. The other three Volturi are suddenly positioned behind Jane. The Cullens didn't even see them move. Bella plants herself firmly at Edward's side. The air is tense. This could turn bad, fast. Carlisle intercedes with great and purposeful calm.

"Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?" Carlisle asked Jane

Jane just looks at Carlisle. A long beat.

"Of course. Felix." Jane said

Felix moves to Bree but Sarah blocks her.

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her. Give her a chance." Esme said

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind." Jane said

Sarah gets up and blocks Bree. "Then maybe give her a chance." Sarah said

"Get out of the way." Felix said

"Felix! (He looks at Jane and backs away. Jane looks at Sarah.) What are you suggesting? I mean your wolf lover should've been a vampire by now." Jane said

"No. He doesn't need to be. All you wanted him to be is to be something more then just what he is today. He's extraordinary. Which is why I want to make a deal with you." Sarah said

"Let's hear it." Jane said

"If you leave my boyfriend out of it then I can train this girl. That way Embry doesn't need to be a vampire. That way she can be his replacement." Sarah said

"You promise to take care of her?" Jane asked Sarah

"Yes." Sarah said

"Teach her your ways?" Jane asked again

"Yes." Sarah said

"This time we'll let it go." Jane said

"Thank you." Sarah thanking Jane

Jane looks back at Bella. "Caius will be interested to know that she's still human." Jane said

"The date is set." Bella said

Jane is ever so slightly taken aback by Bella's confidence. Her look lingers on Bella. Edward stands ready to defend her. But Jane turns back to Felix.

"I'd like to go home. Until next time." Jane said

The Volturi disappeared in their vampire speed. Sarah turns back to Bree and helps her up as she was still frighten.

Bree hugged her as Sarah rubbed her hair. "It's going to be ok. I promise." Sarah said


	21. Need help

Night

Cullen Residence

The Cullens talk outside while Bree is inside.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked

"Should we?" Alice asked

"She's a little..." Emmett said as Jasper finishes his sentence

"Untrained." Jasper said

"She could be a good use to us." Esme said

"I made the agreement. I'm the one who's going to help her." Sarah said

"Are you sure you can do this on your own?" Esme asked Sarah

"I guess you guys can pitch in. Wait here while I talk to her. (She goes inside and goes upstairs in the living room pacing around.) I need you to calm down. (Bree stops and sits on the couch. Sarah sits beside her.) You never told me your name." Sarah said

"Bree Tanner." Bree said

"Sarah. And I know what it's like to feel worried or..." Sarah said as Bree finishes her sentence

"Frightening." Bree said

"Yes. Reasons are reasons." Sarah said

"They wanted to kill me. You saved me." Bree said

"I see you as a runaway. A runaway who needs a second chance in life." Sarah said

"I was born in Nevada, but lived in Idaho most of my life. I thought my mother left me and my father when I was four." Bree explain

"That wasn't it, was it?" Sarah asked Bree

"My father killed her. He buried the body in the desert, then we packed up and moved to Idaho. I couldn't tell anyone. If he found out that I told anyone then he would kill me. No one ever noticed the signs of my father. Despite some physical evidence. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had enough money. Left the house and hopped on a bus and went to Seattle. I tried to get a job, and began stealing to get some food. I slept in parks and alleys. Any place where I can feel safe. My biggest fear was that the police would catch me and send me back home to my father. I've been on the run for less than three weeks. That's when Riley found me behind a restaurant, picking through the trash bins. He offered myself a 'burger', then took me into a dark alley where another vampire turned me." Bree kept explaining

"Victoria turned you." Sarah said

"As opposed she did." Bree said

"I'm her first progeny. She turned me after my mother was killed by her and her lover James. I lost control. I ask the Cullens to let me die. But other then that I was willing to get a second chance. Maybe that's why you're here." Sarah said

"What do you mean?" Bree asked Sarah

"You were abused by your father. This is your chance. Living a bad life and start a new one. A good life. You don't have to steal from anyone." Sarah said

"I don't want to die." Bree said

Sarah hugs Bree.

"I'm not going to let that happen. (They stopped hugging.) Listen. You can have my room for right now until we get you situated. Borrow some of my clothes for right now. Besides you look a little ragged." Sarah said

"I do. Do I?" Bree asked again

"Yeah." Sarah said

Her phone was vibrating and she gets it out. It was a text from Embry.

 _"Jacob wants to see u. Where r u?"_ Embry asked Sarah in a text

Sarah puts her phone in her pocket. She looked back at Bree. "I have to go. But I'll come right back." Sarah said

"You promise?" Bree asked again

"I promise. (She gets out of the house. She looks at the others.) I need you guys to watch her until I get back." Sarah said

"We'll watch her." Jasper said

She walks to her car. Gets in it and drives off.

* * *

Jacob's house

Sarah pulls up and parks and gets out. She ran into Embry and hugged him. She looked at Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emily, Billy, and the rest of the wolf pack. She stopped hugging Embry and walked towards Billy.

"I'm sorry. I gave you my word that Jacob would've never been harm. I've failed you." Sarah said to Billy

"It's not your fault." Billy said

"Can I see him?" Sarah asked Billy

"Yes." Billy said

She goes inside. Sarah enters to find Jacob lying in bed. The entire right side of his body is in braces.

"Hey." Jacob said

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Sarah said

"It's ok." Jacob said

"No it's not." Sarah said

"You need to stop that." Jacob said

"Stop what?" Sarah asked Jacob as she was confused

"Blaming yourself. You tried to save me. That's all it matters." Jacob said

"At least Leah doesn't have to chew on me like a toy. (He laughs but realizes it still hurts as he grunts in pain.) You get some rest." Sarah said

"You've always been a big help." Jacob said

She leaves the house and looks at Edward.

"Take my car." Sarah said

He reads her mind and realizes she wants to talk to Embry alone.

"Of course." Embry said

* * *

In the forest.

"You ask Edward to take your car?" Embry asked his girlfriend

"There's a reason why I did it." Sarah said

"What did you do?" Embry asked again

"I made a deal with the Volturi. To exchange your life, I had to help and train this newborn. A newborn who needed help. A girl." Sarah said

"Is she..." Embry was about to ask

"She's mostly a runaway and was abuse by her father. She's a little frighten. Beside her bloodlusts and werewolves." Sarah said

"I'll come by the house everyday and help out." Embry said

"You would do that?" Sarah asked her boyfriend

"I will always do anything for you." Embry said

He kissed her on the beside on her head.

* * *

Cullen Residence

Living room

"Finally, you're here." Rosalie said as a relief

"Of course." Sarah said

"She still ask for you." Alice said

"Right. (She goes upstairs and into her room and sees Bree sitting on the bed with wet hair and her clothes.) I can see you found my room and out of those ragged clothes." Sarah said

"Clean, yes. (She looked at Sarah's drawings.) Did you draw these?" Bree asked Sarah

"Yes. I wanted to become an artist before I was turned. What did you want to be?" Sarah asked Bree

"Tell you the truth. I don't what I wanted to be. I didn't have that much in schooling." Bree said

"Have you thought about school since you got here?" Sarah asked again

"I don't know." Bree said

"Really? No cell phone?" Sarah asked again

"No." Bree said

"No parties?" Sarah asked again

"No. He said he would kill me if I go." Bree said

"Sorry missy. But I think it's time we changed all of that. First thing tomorrow, we need to get some animal in you." Sarah said


	22. Training a newborn

Morning

In the forest

Sarah and Bree walk in the forest.

"So if I see a deer..." Bree said as Sarah finishes her sentence

"Snatch it, kill it, and eat it." Sarah said

"Is it the same thing as killing someone's pet?" Bree asked Sarah

"If you were at someone's house or at the werewolves land. You might called that murder." Sarah said

"Right." Bree said

"If you're not ready for today. Just tell me and we can go back to the house." Sarah said

"I'm fine." Bree said

They hear something move. They hide behind a tree and spotted a deer.

"1...2..." Sarah counting as she whispers

Bree ran towards the deer. She snaps it neck and drinks from it. Sarah walks towards her bends down.

"Why did I have to do this?" Bree asked again

"It's the way we live. Vegetarians." Sarah said

"That deer tastes funny." Bree said

"It helps to control your urges. Helps of not killing anyone." Sarah said

"I was in their army. Made me do things." Bree said

"You won't have to go through that happen again." Sarah said

"I've killed them." Bree said as she was feeling guilty

"No, you didn't." Sarah said

Bree starts blaming herself and starts to cry. "I killed them. I killed them." Bree said

"Bree snap out of it. (Bree looks at her.) That wasn't all you. It was Victoria and her pets that were loyal to her. You don't have to worry about her anymore. Ok. (Bree nods) Good. Come on. We're going to keep going to find more animals." Sarah said

* * *

They started running in the forest. Sarah tackled a bear and snaps it neck. Bree drinks from it.

"Feel better?" Sarah asked Bree

"Yes." Bree said

"See. You can do this. We still have to work on your training." Sarah said

"What? (Bree was tackled by Embry's wolf form and pin down by him.) Sarah!" Bree said

"It's ok. He's not going to hurt you. (He gets off of her.) He's my boyfriend." Sarah said

Bree gets up. "Oh." Bree said

"He's going to help me train you." Sarah said

"I thought werewolves and vampires were..." Bree asked as Sarah interrupt her sentence

"That's a long story. I broke that law. Are you ready?" Sarah asked again

"I guess." Bree said

"Let's get started. (She walks to the opposite side.) Just watch while I do it." Sarah said

"Ok. (Sarah stands there while Embry charges at her with his wolf speed. She hugs him by the throat and swings him as he miss the tree and flew on the ground. He gets up and stand next to Sarah.) I don't think..." Bree said as Sarah interrupt her sentence

"Oh, right. Embry? (Embry turns back into a human with his shorts and shoes on.) He'll pretend to be the attacker. (He walks to the opposite side.) Ready?" Sarah asked both Embry and Bree

"Always." Embry said

He tries to attack her but she disappears. She appears behind him and he turns around. He swings at her but she ducks. He swings at and she ducks again. She trips him and he fell down. She helps him up.

"That's pretty much how it works." Sarah said

"Ok" Bree said

"I'll be the attacker. But only this time, you're going to fight." Sarah said

Bree goes on the right and Sarah goes on the left side.

"And go." Embry said

Sarah and Bree tackle each other.

* * *

Afternoon

Cullen Residence

In the living room

"How was it?" Jasper asked Sarah

"She kind of elbow me in the rib. But I'm fine." Sarah said

"I'll never get it." Bree said

"I've seen you tackle a deer and drink from it. So, that's a good sign. I killed a bear for you and you drink from it as well. We'll continue to train tomorrow." Sarah said

"Ok." Bree said

Bree runs upstairs.

"Why did I talk myself into this?" Sarah asked Jasper

"You're helping a newborn." Jasper said

"Didn't know that it would be this hard." Sarah said

"Remember when I was teaching you?" Jasper asked again

"Yes. That was a year ago." Sarah said

"You almost couldn't control your urges. But I was there. To help you of what's coming." Jasper said

"I told her that she was destined to become a vampire for a second chance." Sarah said

"Because?" Jasper asked again

"Because her father abused her. When the Volturi wanted to kill her. I guess I feel bad for her. She was a frighten girl who needed my help. A chance where she can have a life. A family who can take her in. That way she can be loved. You guys found hope for me. I'm going to do the same to her." Sarah said

"That's a good thing." Jasper said

"Where's the others?" Sarah asked again

"Carlisle and Esme are at work. Emmett is doing his thing. Rosalie and Alice are shopping and Edward is at Bella's." Jasper said

"Can you stay here with her?" Sarah asked again

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked again

"To get something. Something that she needs." Sarah said

* * *

Port Angeles

She's at Android phone store.

"Anything I can do for you?" Employee asked Sarah

"Yes. I have a sister who needs a cell phone." Sarah said

"We've got plenty here." Employee said

* * *

Cullen Residence

In her room.

Bree reads a book.

"You starting to relax." Sarah said

"Yeah. V.C. Andrews is one of my favorites." Bree said

"Well, I think you are going to love this." Sarah said

Sarah hands her a medium size box.

"What is it?" Bree asked Sarah

"Just open it." Sarah said

Bree opens it and is psyched. "You got me a cell phone?" Bree asked again

"I figured that you should have one of your own." Sarah said

"Thank you. You're the best sister." Bree said

She hugged her.

* * *

Night

Living room

"Carlisle, have you adopt her yet?" Sarah asked Carlisle

"Not yet. She has to be the one to sign the papers." Carlisle said

"My mother died and you adopt me. I didn't sign the papers." Sarah said

"This time it's different. She ran away from her abusive dad. They arrested him for that." Carlisle said

"And the murder of her mother." Sarah said

"Yes." Carlisle said

"Speaking of, I bought her a phone today. Her to be like us and everyone else." Sarah said

"You really are changing her life." Carlisle said

"She needs it." Sarah said


	23. Engaged

3 months now

Cullen Residence

Outside on the balcony

"For 3 months she's been staying in your room." Alice said

"Yes. I've been training with her everyday. Controlling her cravings. You guys pitch in and help pick out her clothes. I got her a phone.

"You've been a good teacher to her." Alice said

"And a big sister too." Sarah said

Edward comes outside on the balcony with them and looks disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked Edward

"The wedding singer is sick. He won't make it on Saturday." Edward said

"What?" Sarah asked Edward

"I think I know a plan B." Edward said

"Bree. She can sing." Sarah said

"Of course she can. I've read her mind." Edward said

"Ed, I told you many times..." Sarah said as Edward interrupt her sentence

"I know." Edward said

"I'll ask her to sing on Saturday." Sarah said

She walks towards the door.

"Don't forget. Flightless bird American mouth." Edward said

Sarah opens the door.

"I know. (She gets annoyed. She went inside and into the kitchen and sees Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Bree.) He said the wedding singer is sick. But there is a plan B." Sarah said

They look at Bree.

"No. No. No." Bree said

"Come on." Sarah said

"I've never sung in front of people before." Bree said

"I have an idea." Sarah said

* * *

In the forest

The Cullens are in the right side direction as Bree and Sarah are in the left side.

"What are we doing here?" Bree asked Sarah

"We are going to help you overcome your fear. Which is we are going to stare at you while you sing. (She walks to the right side where the Cullens are.) Sing of what you know." Sarah said

Bree closes her eyes and reopens them and starts to sing.

" _How did we get here?_  
 _When I used to know you so well._  
 _How did we get here?_  
 _Well, I think I know how."_ Bree stop singing as they clapped.

"I think we got a wedding singer." Edward said

* * *

Night

"You were great. If you can overcome your fear. You wouldn't have to worry about Saturday." Sarah said

"You're right." Bree said

"I have to meet up with Embry." Sarah said

* * *

At the coffee shop

"You've been avoiding me lately." Sarah said

"Oh. Um..." Embry said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

"Did I do something wrong?" Sarah asked her boyfriend

"No." Embry said to his girlfriend

"Then what is it? You can tell me." Sarah said

"I can't. Not right now. (She gets up and he grabs her arm.) Sarah." Embry said

"If its a girl that you're seeing. I don't want to know." Sarah said

She jerks her own arm and leaves.

* * *

Friday

Afternoon

In the Forest

Sarah sitting on the rock. Edward approaches to her.

"You being sad won't make mine and Bella's wedding good tomorrow." Edward said

"Sorry." Sarah apologize

"What's wrong?" Edward asked Sarah

"I don't want to talk about it." Sarah said

"You forgot. I can read minds. I'm also your brother." Edward said

"Me and Embry had a fight. He's keeping something from me. He won't tell me." Sarah said

"You go and help the others. I'll talk to him." Edward said

"Do you know his number?" Sarah asked Edward

"Yes." Edward said

"Fine." Sarah said

They disappeared in the forest.

* * *

Cullen Residence

Sarah helps the others move tree trunks and decorate the alter.

"The whole alter is set. Purple." Sarah said

"Yeah." Bree said

"It's the way Bella likes it." Alice said

* * *

Night

Bachelorette party

Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Bree are dancing with male strippers. Sarah is outside on the balcony upset. Bella stops and comes outside to see Sarah.

"You're missing out all the fun." Bella said

"Sorry. I just...(Her phone is vibrating and she gets it out and it was Embry.) Speaking of. (She answers it.) _Yeah_." Sarah said

 _"I know your mad. But I want to tell you."_ Embry said

 _"Tell me what?"_ Sarah asked her almost ex-boyfriend

She looks down and sees him down on the ground.

 _"I want to tell you in person. Come down. Please?"_ Embry said

 _"Ok."_ Sarah said

She hangs up and looks at Bella.

"I think it'll be a good sign." Bella said

"Cross your fingers." Sarah said

They both go inside and she runs downstairs and walked outside towards him.

"You've been pissed. I get it. I've been keeping a secret from you. Edward talked to me today. Him and Bella are getting married tomorrow. Figured it would be the right time." Embry said

"Right time for what? What's going on?" Sarah asked her almost ex-boyfriend

Embry bends one knee and gets a small box out.

"To get out this. (He opens it. She sees a ring in there.) Sarah Elizabeth Wells Cullen, will you marry me?" Embry asked Sarah for marriage

"Yes." Sarah said

He puts the ring on her finger. He gets up and they kissed.

* * *

Inside

The male strippers were gone.

Sarah shows off her ring. "He ask me to marry him." Sarah said

"That's good." Alice said

"And you missy need to have some night sleep." Sarah said to Bella

"Right. (She hugs her.) Congrats." Bella said

"Thanks. Now go home. (She stops hugging her.) Gets some rest. Big day tomorrow." Sarah said

Bella leaves. The Cullen boys shown up.

"Can see someone's happy." Sarah said

"Can't believe I'm saying this. But I love being a vampire." Sarah said

"Would have something to do with Embry?" Carlisle asked Sarah

"Embry and I are engaged." Sarah said

"Aww. Her and wolf boy are engaged. (Emmett joking around and Sarah throws a pillow at him but he moved away.) Gonna have to catch me.

He disappeared.

"Dick." Sarah said

She disappeared too.

"Guys." Alice said

"My husband and sister." Rosalie said

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other. "What are you going to do?" Both Rosalie and Alice said


	24. Bella and Edward wedding day

Wedding day

While Rosalie and Alice help Bella get ready. Sarah is in her room helping Bree with her hair.

"What do you think? Down with curls? Up like a ponytail? Or braids?" Sarah asked Bree

"I don't know. I never did it with braids before." Bree said

"Braids it is." Sarah said

She starts braiding her hair.

"I'm really glad some was counting on me." Bree said

"3 months I helped you. Train you. Feed you animal blood. Help you find clothes in stores. Bought you a cell phone." Sarah said

"You did a lot for me." Bree said

"Hopefully when that day comes. You can do the same thing for that person." Sarah said

"I don't know about that." Bree said

"You can. I have faith in you." Sarah said

"I'm controlling my cravings." Bree said

"That's good." Sarah said

She's done fixing her hair. Bree looks in the mirror.

"Wow. You're really good at it." Bree said

"We're wearing lavender at the wedding. Try not to cry." Sarah said

"Ok." Bree said

"Come on. We don't want to be late." Sarah said

* * *

They walk to the alter. Cullen Boys on the right side. Cullen Girls on the left side. Edward was in the middle. Music playing while Charlie is walking Bella at the altar. She stand next to Edward and the minister spoken.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Please repeat after me." Minister said

"I, Edward Cullen." Edward said

"Take you, Bella Swan." Minister said

"Take you, Bella Swan." Edward said

"To have and to hold." Minister said

"To have and to hold." Edward said

"For better or for worse." Bella said

"For richer, for poorer." Edward said

"ln sickness and in health." Bella said

"To love." Edward said

"To cherish. As long as we both shall live." Bella said

"I do." Edward said

"I do." Bella said

They kiss and everyone stands and claps.

* * *

People are talking. Sarah and Embry were holding hands and looking at everyone.

"Look at all these people. Friends. Family." Sarah said

"Just wait until we get married." Embry said

"Could be next month. October, November, or December. Might be a year until..." Sarah said as her fiancé finish her sentence

"We'll figure it out." Embry said

"Let's hope it's not October." Sarah said

They both laughed. As four people with golden brown eyes approached to them.

"You're Sarah Wells, right?" Carmen asked Sarah

"Sarah Wells Cullen really. I'm sorry. You guys are Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, and Kate. Don't you have a fifth one? Uh, Irina?" Sarah asked them

"She left. She was upset." Tanya said

"I'm sorry." Sarah apologize

"Is this..." Tanya asked as Sarah finish her sentence

"My apologies. This is Embry. My fiancé." Sarah said

"Fiancé?" Kate asked Sarah as in concern

"Yes." Sarah said

"Congratulations." Tanya said

"Thank you." Embry thanking them

They leave both of them.

"They seem to like you." Sarah said

"They just need to get to know me." Embry said

Both of them see Bree and Seth talking.

"Oh my God. Is Bree flirting with Seth?" Sarah asked again

"I guess so." Embry said

"She's not losing her faith. I gave her my room. I've been training her. Teaching her our ways. Got her clothes. A cellphone. Another thing she needs is a boyfriend. But if he ask her on a date then it'll be ok." Sarah said

"Yeah." Embry said

Everyone sits at the tables. Emmett is getting ready to give a toast.

"Excuse me. Is this on? Hello? Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'Cause you won't be getting any more for a while." Emmett said

He laughs and everyone looks at him awkwardly.

* * *

Jessica is giving her toast.

"Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or "The Hair," as I call him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. (She laughs.) I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council." Jessica said

* * *

Charlie is giving his toast.

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth. (Guests laughing) And I know how to use a gun." Charlie said

* * *

Alice is giving her toast.

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags." Alice said

* * *

 _"Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake you'll see me."_ Renee singing

* * *

Sarah is giving her toast.

"I was the second new kid here. I thought that I could never fit in. But I was wrong. After school I was hanging out with the Cullens and Bella. Right after my mom died. I had her and the Cullen family on my side when I needed them the most. The Cullens took me in as daughter and sister. Edward, you're the greatest friend and brother I ever have. And Bella. You're a good person. You'll be a good wife to him. Even though you're like a sister to me. I consider that too." Sarah said

* * *

Esme is giving her toast.

"I'd like to thank Renée and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever." Esme said

* * *

Edward is giving his toast.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Edward said

* * *

Everyone dancing.

Sarah dancing with Embry. She stops dancing and went on stage.

"Excuse me, everyone. (Everyone looked at her.) It's time for a slow dance for the bride and groom. (Bree comes up on stage.) Don't get nervous. You can do this." Sarah said

"I can do this." Bree said as everyone spread around. The band starts playing while Bree starts singing and Edward and Bella slow dance.

 _ _I was a quick wet boy__  
 _ _Diving too deep for coins__  
 _ _All of your street light eyes__  
 _ _Wide on my plastic toys__  
 _ _Then when the cops closed the fair__  
 _ _I had my long baby hair__  
 _ _Stole me a dog-eared map__  
 _ _And called for you everywhere__

 _ _Have I found you? Flightless bird__  
 _ _Jealous, weeping__  
 _ _Or lost you? American mouth__  
 _ _Big pill looming__

 _ _Now I am a house cat__  
 _ _Nursing my sore blunt tongue__  
 _ _Watching the warm poison rats__  
 _ _Curl through the wide fence cracks__  
 _ _Lookin' on magazine photos__  
 _ _Those fishin' lures thrown in the cold and clean__  
 _ _Blood of Christ mountain stream__

 _ _Have I found you? Flightless bird__  
 _ _Grounded, bleeding__  
 _ _Or lost you? American mouth__  
 _ _Big pill, stuck going dow__

Bree stopped singing. Everyone clapped. Everyone started dancing again. Sarah approaches to her.

"You did it." Sarah said

"I did." Bree said

"I'm proud of you." Sarah said

"Thanks, Sarah. For believing me." Bree thanking Sarah

"You have to believe in yourself. Speaking of. Embry and I were watching you flirting with Seth." Sarah said

"That..." Bree said as Sarah interrupt her sentence

"It's ok. I know you just met him." Sarah said

Seth approaches to them. "Would you like to dance with me?" Seth asked Bree

"Sure." Bree said

Bree and Seth go to the dance floor with everyone. Embry approaches to Sarah.

"Would my beautiful fiancé come back to the dance floor?" Embry asked his fiancé

"I shall." Sarah said

They go to dance floor as they dance again. She stops dancing and sees a worried look on Edwards face. He heads to the back. They both followed him and so did Seth. They went into the back and see Jacob freaking out. Sam and the other werewolves come over to break up the commotion.

"Walk away, Jake. Enough, Jacob!" Sam said

"Stay out of this, Sam." Jacob said

"You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish." Sam said

"She'll die." Jacob said

"She's not our concern anymore. Embry! Seth!" Sam said

"I have..." Embry said as Sarah finish his sentence

"Go. I get it." Sarah said

He kissed her. The werewolves leave and Jacob reluctantly follows them.

* * *

Everyone sees Edward and Bella in a limo and drove off. Sarah's in her room. Calling Embry on her phone.

 _"Hey."_ Embry said to his fiancé

 _"Hey. Is everything ok? Did Jacob cool down?"_ Sarah asked her fiancé

 _"Yeah. Just a little. He's a little pissed."_ Embry said

 _"Is he going to be ok?"_ Sarah asked again

 _"I don't know."_ Embry said

 _"Do you want me to come over there or..."_ Sarah said as Embry interrupt her sentence

 _"It wouldn't be safe right now."_ Embry said

 _"Oh."_ Sarah said

 _"I'll come by tomorrow."_ Embry said

 _"Actually family dinner tomorrow night. I promise family dinner three months ago but after we killed the newborns. Saving Bree from the Volturi. On Monday I have to get her in school."_ Sarah said

 _"Why does she..."_ Embry said as Sarah interrupt his sentence

 _"It was sorta my idea. She needs to be educated."_ Sarah said

 _"That make since."_ Embry said

 _"I'll see you tomorrow."_ Sarah said

 _"Ok. I love you."_ Embry said

" _ _I love you too."__ Sarah said

She hangs up.


	25. Normal

Sunday

Sarah's cooking dinner while the others help. She used her telekinesis to move the knife to pass it to Emmett and he caught it.

* * *

Sarah comes downstairs as Embry wait to the door holding flowers while Seth is with him. Embry gives Sarah the flowers.

"Seth wanted to tag along." Embry said

"It's find with me. Welcome Seth." Sarah said

"Thanks." Seth thanking Sarah

They walk upstairs and into the kitchen as they see the others gather up.

* * *

30 minutes later.

"I have one question. Why do you want to marry Sarah?" Carlisle asked Embry

"With the vampire and werewolf relationship. When I'm with her she's everything to me. I make her laugh. Having some fun like going to the movies and running in the forest. She's my friend and I will always look after her." Embry said

"That's exactly what I want to hear." Carlisle said

Sarah shed a tear of happiness as she starts kissing Embry.

"Carlisle?" Seth said

"Yeah." Carlisle said

"I would like to date Bree. If that's ok." Seth said

Bree enters the room.

"You could ask me yourself. And the answer is yes. I would like to go out with you." Bree said

Seth smiles.

* * *

Forest.

Sarah and Embry are laying inside the tent.

"Glad we're somewhere alone." Embry said

"Yeah. But in the morning I have to help Bree get into Forks high." Sarah said

"Think she'll make it?" Embry asked his fiancé

"I know she will. What about Seth? He was sorta shy of trying to ask her out." Sarah said

"As of me. He never asked a vampire out either." Embry said

"You think he might imprint on her?" Sarah asked her fiancé

"Yes. I believe so." Embry said

"I hope everyone doesn't have a problem with that. With Jacob and..." Sarah said as Embry interrupts her

"Jacob and the pack likes you. They never added another vampire in the party." Embry said

"Hope they're not to piss that Seth is asking out Bree." Sarah said

"I will always protect you and your family and Seth." Embry said

Embry kisses his fiancé on the head.

* * *

Next day.

Outside of the school.

Sarah and Bree in the car at the parking lot.

"It's ok to be nervous." Sarah said

"I'm not nervous." Bree said

"If your cravings..." Sarah said as Bree interrupts her

"Sarah. I know you're being a concern sister but I got this." Bree said

"Let's do this." Sarah said

* * *

Bree waiting outside of the office.

Sarah in the office while Principal Greene checked Bree's transcript.

"Bree had a rough year to speak of." Sarah said

"Ran away from her bad father and let the police arrest him." Principal Greene said

"She came here for a fresh start. She didn't have anyone else to turn to. I found her. Carlisle made some rearrangements and now she's apart of the family." Sarah said

"Why isn't the other Cullens are here?" Principal Greene asked Sarah

"They're all at work. Edward and Bella are at their honeymoon. They send me." Sarah said

"As I can see, Miss Tanner missed half of her sophomore year." Principal Greene said

"When my mom died you gave me a few weeks to finish my exams. You gave me a chance. I need you to do the same thing with Bree." Sarah said

"Alright. She has to be prepared for tenth grade placement exams this Friday. If she gets it right then she'll start next week for her junior year." Principal Greene said

Both Sarah and Principal Greene gets up and shakes hands.

* * *

Cullen Residence.

Few days they've been helping Bree with her studies.

* * *

Friday

At Forks high school.

The Cullens and principal Greene wait for Bree outside of the hall. She gets out of the classroom and hands her placement test over to principal Greene as he takes it. He goes into the classroom and closes the door.

* * *

They waited for 45 minutes. Principal Greene comes out of the classroom with no smile on his face. He smiles and extended his hand to Bree.

"Welcome to Forks high school, Miss Tanner." Principal Greene said

Bree takes his hand and shakes it as the rest of them smiled.

* * *

Cullen Residence

"I just can't believe it. I did it." Bree said

"With our help. You get to start your junior year next week." Sarah said

They hear a knock on the door. Bree vamps speed downstairs and sees Seth as she opens it. The others vamp speed downstairs as well.

"You ready?" Seth asked Bree

"Yes." Bree said

"Have her home at 10." Carlisle said

"Yes sir." Seth said

Both Seth and Bree get on a moped and drove off.

* * *

Embry and Sarah walking in the forest.

"How was her exams?" Embry asked his fiancé

"She's going to start school next week for her junior year." Sarah said

"That's great." Embry said

"Deal was that she can pass the placement exam and go out with Seth. She did." Sarah said

"He has a license for the moped." Embry said

"You rented him the moped?" Sarah asked her fiancé

"Yep." Embry said

"Always sweet." Sarah said

Sarah kisses her fiancé.

* * *

Weekend was over.

* * *

Monday

Outside forks high school.

Drive thru.

Sarah dropping off Bree.

"Just remember to..." Sarah said as Bree finishes her sentence

"Eat like everyone else. Go to the bathroom and throw it out. Drink blood in the plastic bottles in my bag while no one is looking." Bree said

"Good luck." Sarah said

Bree hugs Sarah as she gets out of the car. Sarah drives off.


	26. Dhampir

4 days later.

Cullen Residence.

In the kitchen.

Alice frozed. She's having a vision.

"Alice!" Jasper said

Alice moves.

"Alice, what did you see?" Sarah asked Alice

"I don't know. It doesn't feel rite. (Alice picked her phone up and calls Bella.) Bella? Are you all right? (Alice kept talking to Bella.) Why? What's wrong? I just...Here's Carlisle." Alice said as she hands her phone to Carlisle

Alice walked away. Jasper followed her. Sarah looked at Carlisle as he kept talking with Bella. He hung up the phone.

"Carlisle what's going on? Alice is outside freaking out about her vision." Sarah said

"Bella's pregnant." Carlisle said

"Oh...my...god." Sarah said

* * *

Two days now.

They were arguing in the livingroom.

"Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!" Jacob said

"This is none of your business." Rosalie said

"All this fighting isn't good for Bella." Esme said

"The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice said

"Say the word, Alice. "Baby." It's just a little baby." Rosalie said

"Possibly." Jasper said

"That baby. He or she is one of God's creations." Sarah said

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something." Jacob said

"No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." Bella said

They stopped arguing.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." Edward said

Edward walks out and Jacob follows him. The others leave but Rosalie, Sarah, Bree, and Embry stayed with Bella.

"Have you thought any names?" Bree asked Bella

"I haven't thought about it yet. Still working on it." Bella said

"I don't know why anyone would want to kill it." Embry said

"Esme, Emmett, are not freaking out about the baby. But Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Jacob are." Sarah said

"Are you guys?" Bella asked them

"No." Rosalie said

"No." Sarah said

"No." Embry said

"No." Bree said

Jacob comes back in the livingroom. Rosalie blocks Jacob's way.

"Rose, I'm fine, really." Bella said

They leave for them to talk. Sarah and Embry sat outside.

"Do you think Sam and the others might..." Sarah asked as Embry interrupts her sentence

"Of course not. At least I don't think so." Embry said

"She has to make it." Sarah said

"She's a fighter." Embry said

"Always is. (Jacob gets out and kicks his motorcycle down. He turns into his wolf form and runs in the forest.) Embry!" Sarah said

"I know." Embry said

Embry kisses his fiancé. He turns into his wolf form and runs after Jacob.

* * *

1 hour now.

Sarah and Bree waited. Embry and Seth ran towards them and hugged them.

"I thought that..." Sarah said as Embry interrupts her

"We got a problem." Embry said

Jacob approaches to them and so did Leah.

"Bella's in danger." Jacob said

* * *

Inside the Cullen house.

"Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity." Jacob said

"We won't get through without a fight." Emmett said

"No fights. We won't be the ones to break the treaty." Carlisle said

"The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind." Jacob said

"Not in ours." Esme said

"I've been hunting animals for the past few weeks and given Bree a bottle of animal blood to take to school. You guys haven't been hunting animals lately." Sarah said

"We'll make do." Esme said

"You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you." Carlisle thanking Jacob

* * *

At night.

In the garage.

"They're the family I have left. I can't lose them. (Sarah starts to cry as her fiancé hugs her.) Why are they doing this?" Sarah asked her fiancé

"They think killing the baby by killing Bella would end." Embry said

Sarah stops hugging her fiancé.

"Maybe I can talk some sense to the treaty." Sarah said

"They already see you as a betrayal." Embry said

"Great." Sarah said in sarcasm

"Months ago, did you want to turn me?" Embry asked his fiancé

"Why would you ask that?" Sarah asked again

"I don't know." Embry said

"I will never do that to you." Sarah said

"I would never doubt you." Embry said

Embry kissed Sarah. She lays on the car and start taking their clothes off and make love.

* * *

Next day.

In the livingroom.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system." Esme said

"Maybe I could figure out what it wants." Alice said

Edward reads Jacobs mind.

"Think you might be right. Jacob just had an idea." Edward said

"It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment." Jacob said

"What were you thinking?" Bella asked Jacob

"That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into." Jacob said

"He's thirsty." Bella said

"I know the feeling. If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood." Edward said

"I have some O negative laid aside for Bella. Walk with me." Carlisle said

Carlisle is pouring blood into a cup for Bella to drink.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her drink that?" Jacob asked Carlisle

"It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle said

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward said

"I'll try anything." Bella said

"Just hold on." Edward said

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jacob said

They watch Bella drink the blood.

"Tastes... good. (Edward smiles at her and Bella drinks more of the blood.) Mmm." Bella said

Carlisle takes her pulse.

"Your pulse is already getting stronger." Carlisle said

"It's working." Sarah said

"She needs more blood." Bree said

"That will be me. Jacob your with me." Sarah said

* * *

At the hospital.

In the hallways.

"The doctors know me better then anyone. You can get the blood bags while I keep guard." Sarah said

"Why did you pick me to go on this mission? Why not Embry?" Jacob asked Sarah

They stopped at a room.

"You and I are best friends. You haven't been talking to me since..." Sarah said as Jacob finishes her sentence

"Since Edward married Bella. I know." Jacob said

"I just wanted my best friend back." Sarah said

Jacob hugged Sarah.

"We are friends." Jacob said

They stopped hugging each other. Jacob went in the room and Sarah kept guard.

* * *

Cullen Residence.

Both Sarah and Jacob have the bags of blood for Bella.

"Here's more of the blood." Sarah said

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood." Carlisle said

"And you need to feed. You have to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight." Esme said

"Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered." Jacob said

"Emmett will come with us." Esme said

"That won't be enough." Embry said

"We have no choice." Carlisle said

"We have to try something else." Embry said

"There's no other way." Sarah said

"You'd risk your lives for her?" Jacob asked them

"Of course we would. Bella's a part of our family now." Esme said

"Yeah. I can see that. This really is a family. As strong as the one I was born into. I know what I have to do." Jacob said

* * *

Night.

Jacob came back.

"This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided?" Rosalie asked Bella

"What now?" Jacob asked in confusion

"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names." Edward said

"She hates them." Bella said

"Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you picked." Jacob said

"They're not that bad." Sarah said

"If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob." Bella said

"Okay, fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell him the girl's name?" Rosalie asked again

"I was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And I was thinking... Renesmee." Bella said

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked in confusion

"Too weird?" Bella asked Jacob

"No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful. And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee." Jacob said

"He likes it." Bella said

Bella goes to take a drink of blood but suddenly her back breaks and she falls to the floor. She's gone into labor. They take her into the room and lay her on the bed as she's starts panicking.

"Bella, stay with us." Sarah said

"Rose, pass the morphine." Edward said

Alice is talking on the phone to Carlisle.

"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached. (Edward gives Bella the morphine shot.) He's coming as fast as he can." Alice said

"We'll have to do it." Rosalie said

Rosalie takes a scalpel to cut Bella's stomach open but Edward stops her.

"Rose! Let the morphine spread." Edward said

"There's no time. He's dying." Rosalie said

"Get him out now!" Bella said

Rosalie cuts her stomach.

"Look at me, Bella." Jacob said

Bella screaming. Rosalie cuts Bella's stomach as the sight of blood distracts her.

"Rosalie, don't! (Sarah uses her telekinesis on Rosalie as she pushes her aside. Bree looked at the blood and Jacob tackles her.) Alice, Sarah, get them out of here!" Edward said

They walked out of the room and enters another room.

"Bree look at me. (Bree looks at Sarah.) Think about Seth. (Bree doesn't think about human blood anymore.) That's it." Sarah said

They hear Jacob and Edward panicking. They go back into the other room.

"Jacob, take the baby." Edward said

"Keep that away from me!" Jacob said

"Edward. I'll take her. I promise." Rosalie said

Edward gives the baby to Rosalie and takes out a syringe and injects Bella with it. Bree leaves with Alice, Rosalie, and the baby while Sarah stays behind.

"What is that?" Jacob asked Edward

"It's my venom. (The venom doesn't work so Edward gives Bella CPR.) You're okay. Come on. It's supposed to be working." Edward said

"Oh, my God." Sarah said

"Come on. Bella, come on." Edward said

Bella continues to be unresponsive and looking dead.

"I won't kill you. That'd be too easy. You deserve to live with this." Jacob said

Jacob leaves the room in tears and Sarah starts to cry and leaves as well.

* * *

Sarah is outside crying while her fiancé is comforting her. Sam's pack is howling. Sarah and Embry stand up. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bree shows up and prepare themselves. Sam's pack surround the house getting ready for a fight.

"We're surrounded." Jasper said

"By a lot." Alice said

"Sam's pack." Sarah said

"I won't let them hurt my family." Edward said

Sam's pack attacks them and they try to fight his pack off. Sarah struggles.

"STOP!" Sarah yells

Sarah loses control as she blocks the wolves with her telekinesis. Leah and Seth shown up and so did Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett.

"You got some juice in you." Emmett said

The wolves tries to push her telekinesis.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." Sarah said

Sarah gives up and Sam's pack was about to fight again. But Jacob jumps into the fray of the battle of Sam's pack against the Cullen's.

"Stop! It's over! If you kill her, you kill me." Jacob said

One of the wolves tries to attack again but Jacob turns into a wolf and stops them, Edward realizes what's happened.

"Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her.

* * *

Daytime.

Inside the Cullen house.

The other room, Bella still appears to be dead, the Cullen's bathe and dress her in fresh clothes. They wait as they watch. They see Bella's hair slowly thicken, her body was healing, and then they see Bella awaken as a newborn.


	27. Madness

Sarah sees Bella and Edward ran off with their vamp speed.

"Another newborn in the family. (Alice approaches to Sarah.) Well, two. Bella and Renesmee." Sarah said

"Getting her thirst under control." Alice said

"She's gonna be pissed when she finds out that Jacob imprinted on her daughter." Sarah said

"Yep." Alice said

"Renesmee is a few months old. Has the power to let anyone sees her memories. Part human and part vampire. Should I call her a dhampir?" Sarah asked Alice

"Not right now." Alice said

* * *

Inside the house.

The whole family are waiting for Bella and Edward. They faced them.

"Welcome to the family." Esme said

"You look amazing, Bella." Alice said

"For a newborn." Bree said

They laughed.

"Someone's been waiting to meet you." Carlisle said

"Rose." Edward said

Rosalie is holding Renesmee, turns to face them. Bella finally sees her, Rose hands over Renesmee to Bella and she tenderly touches Bella's face. Bella starts to see an image of herself when she gave birth to Renesmee.

"What was that?" Bella asked them

"That was the first memory." Sarah said

"That she had shown you." Edward said

"Showed me? How?" Bella asked in confusion

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted." Edward explain

Bella notices how much older Renesmee looks for a new born baby.

"I've only been out for two days?" Bella asked in confusion

"Her growth rate is unprecedented." Carlisle said

As Bella is holding onto Renesmee, Jacob starts to act protective.

"All right. That's enough experimenting for one day." Jacob said

"Jacob. She's doing great." Edward said

"Yeah. Let's not push it though." Jacob said

"Jake, don't." Sarah said

"What's your problem?" Bella asked Jacob

"Oh. Do tell her, Jacob." Rosalie said

"This should be good." Emmett said

Edward takes Renesmee from Bella.

"Bella. Look, it's a wolf thing." Jacob said

"I think we just need to cool down for a few." Sarah said

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella asked as in frustration

"Shit." Sarah said

"You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise." Jacob said

"Take Renesmee out of the room. (Bella starts to look angry, Edwards comes up behind her and touches her shoulder.) Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you." Bella said

Edward takes his hand away, furious with Jacob.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sarah said as she starts to freak

Bella grabs hold of Jacob and throws him out of the house. The others follow them.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" Bella asked again

"It wasn't my choice!" Jacob said

"She's a baby!" Bella said

"It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?" Jacob asked Bella

"I've held her once! One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine!" Bella said

"And I thought I was the vengeful bitch in this family." Sarah said

Bella strikes Jacob hard in the face and Embry, Leah and Seth in their wolf form arrive.

"It's fine, Leah." Jacob said

"You're gonna stay away from her." Bella said

"You know I can't do that." Jacob said

Bella punches Jacob hard in the stomach and he falls down

"Stop her, Edward." Esme said

"He said it's fine. She's amazing." Edward said

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago? That's gone now, right?" Jacob asked again

"Long gone." Bella said

"Because it was her. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there." Jacob said

"Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster? (Bella was about to move towards Jacob in anger. Sarah pins Bella with her telekinesis.)Sarah, let me go." Bella said

"I will. If you can control that anger and let him explain himself to you. Ok?" Sarah said

"Sure." Bella said

Sarah lets her go.

"You know me better than anyone. All I want is for Renesmee to be safe. Nothing ever made sense before. You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." Jacob said

* * *

Embry's house.

Sarah and Embry watches a movie.

"Bella is already one tough cookie." Sarah said

"Speaking of Bella and Edward. Do you want to do it maybe in January?" Embry asked his fiancé

"If we come up with the money. I mean the wedding doesn't have to be big." Sarah said

"We could get married at a church." Embry said

"I used to go to church. Pretty sure vampires don't go in there." Sarah said

"What are you afraid of? Holy water? Crosses?" Embry jokes around

"So not funny." Sarah said

"You have nothing to worry about." Embry said

Embry kisses his fiancé on the head.

"That's comforting. Next thing we need to worry about is villagers hunting vampires and werewolves." Sarah said

* * *

Next day.

In the livingroom.

"He's been calling twice a day." Edward said

"He's in pretty rough shape." Jacob said

"Eventually, we'll have to tell him you didn't make it." Carlisle said

"He needs to mourn, Bella." Edward said

Jacob nods his head in agreement.

"Okay. We'll do it tomorrow." Bella said

"I'm gonna miss this place." Emmett said

"What did you mean miss this place?" Sarah asked them

"Sarah..." Carlisle said as Sarah cuts her adopted father off

"This is bullshit. I was protecting Bella and made some friends with the werewolves. And I'm getting married to one of them. Suddenly we're going to leave and run away like damn cowards? (They stayed quiet.) I don't believe this. I'm going out." Sarah said as she disappeared in her vamp speed

* * *

The mountains.

She was sitting on the ground. Her phone was vibrating but she didn't answer. Embry sat next to her as she holds his hand.

"They told me what happened." Embry said

"I can't. I can't leave you." Sarah said

"Maybe you won't. I'm not going to leave you either. Where ever you or your family goes. Then so will I." Embry said

"Whole Bella situation. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes. That day when my family came back. Her wanting to be a vampire. I should've never said yes. It was her choice but Edwards choice was different." Sarah said

"They took you in." Embry said

"I take it back. I'll don't like being a vampire. Sometimes I feel like that I'm going to hurt someone and I don't want that. Because then I feel like I'm hurting you." Sarah said

"Sarah!" Embry said

"I wish there was a cure. (Sarah starts to cry as her fiance hugged her.) I want a cure." Sarah said


	28. Control again

Cullen Residence.

Garage.

Sarah pacing around. She opens the refrigerator and takes a blood bag. She starts drinking slowly and feels the urges. She takes another one drinks it. Someone enters and it was Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked Sarah

Sarah put the blood bag down. She was about to tackle Jacob. But he turned into his wolf form and pin her on the ground.

"Let me go!" Sarah said

The others enter. They see the blood bags and a look shock on their faces. Sarah used her telekinesis on Jacob. She was about to use her telekinesis on them. Carlisle quickly gets a needle out and injected Sarah with syringe on her neck. She fell asleep.

"We have to get her to the cellar." Edward said

* * *

They put Sarah in the cellar and lock the bars.

"I'll stay down with her. Keep her emotions calm." Jasper said

"She wants to find a cure." Edward said

"There isn't a cure. Is there?" Embry asked them

"No. There isn't. For my 300 years I've been searching. There was nothing." Carlisle said

* * *

2 days passed.

Jasper been keeping her company. Sarah been staring at the ceiling and she hasn't been drinking animal blood.

"You gonna talk? Or just keep staring at the ceiling?" Jasper asked his sister

"Keep using your pathokinesis on me." Sarah said

"Everyones been having hope for you." Jasper said

"Victoria changed me into this monster a year ago. There isn't a cure. I've tasted human blood. I was just staring at it. (Jasper opened the gate and gave Sarah the squirrel.) What are you doing?" Sarah asked her brother

"You've been controlling your urges. You can do it again." Jasper said

"I'm not hungry." Sarah said

"You have to drink." Jasper said

"I almost attacked Jacob. Actually I did with my telekinesis." Sarah said

"Hunger for human blood. It'll get stronger. If you drink animal blood you probably won't do it again." Jasper said

Sarah sink her teeth on the squirrel and starts drinking it. She disappeared in her vampire speed and ran outside. She tackles a bear and sinks her teeth into it and drinks from it. She breathes heavily.

* * *

Cullen Residence.

Living room.

"You feeling any better?" Embry asked his fiance

Sarah kissed her fiance.

"Yes. I am. (Sarah looked at her family.) I'm sorry for what I did. It's just I wish that we had..." Sarah said as her father interrupted her sentence

"We know. But there isn't..." Carlisle said as his daughter finishes his sentence

"A cure. I know that now. I mean I would give to be human again." Sarah said

"We might have something planned for you tomorrow." Bree said

"What is it?" Sarah asked them

"You'll see." Rosalie said

"Can I hold my niece?" Sarah asked her sister in law

"Sure." Bella said

Bella gives her sister in law her daughter. Sarah holds Renesmee.

"Hey there." Sarah said

"Edward you want to tell her?" Bella asked her husband

"Tell me what?" Sarah asked in confusion

"Her full name. (Sarah waiting for an answer.) Renesmee C.C. Cullen." Edward said

"C.C?" Sarah asked in confusion

"Carlie. As in Carlisle and Charlie. Carlie." Edward said

"And the other C stands for... Clarissa." Bella said

"After my mom." Sarah said

"Yes." Bella said

Sarah gives her sister in law back her daughter. She shed a tear.


	29. Special day

Wedding day.

At a church.

Changing room.

"Can't believe you guys tricked me by doing this. We were hoping it would be January." Sarah said

"He figured that you should do it right now." Alice said

"At least we're not toxic together." Sarah said

They laughed.

"Up or down?" Rosalie asked her sister

"Up." Sarah said

* * *

Ceremony room.

Everyone stands up. Sarah holds her father's arm.

"I'm nervous." Sarah said

"I got you." Carlisle said

The music starts as Sarah and her father walked towards her fiance slowly. The music stops and she was beside her fiance. Preacher starting to talk.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in the presence of God, for Embry Call and Sarah Wells Cullen. They have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. (The preacher looked at Embry.) Do you, Embry Call, take Sarah Wells Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold?" Preacher asked Embry

"I do." Embry said

The preacher looked at Sarah.

"And do you, Sarah Wells Cullen, take Embry Call to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish?" The preacher asked Sarah

"I do." Sarah said

Bree and Seth give them their rings.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said

Embry kissed Sarah. Everyone clapped.

* * *

The View Point Inn.

Ballroom.

Everyone sit at their tables. Alice giving the toast.

"I like to propose a toast to my sister and the new member of our family Embry. I know that he'll protect her and love her as we did." Alice said

* * *

Emmett giving the toast.

"Me and Edward picked on her while she was dating Embry. Edward quit but I didn't." Emmett said

Everyone laughed and Sarah shakes her head.

* * *

Jasper giving the toast.

"We barely knew her at the time. But she has been coming to our house and we've been trying to get to know her." Jasper said

* * *

Angela giving the toast.

"We seen her run towards Bella after the accident. Making sure that she was ok. Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like Sarah." Angela said

* * *

Jacob giving the toast.

"Embry and I were friends when we were little. He was my best friend. Like a brother. When I met Sarah, she wasn't afraid of anything." Jacob said

* * *

Rosalie giving the toast.

"Her, Alice, and I went shopping for prom dresses in Port Angeles. Asking her to play baseball with us. She can really play." Rosalie said

* * *

Charlie giving the toast.

"Good friends of Bella. Sarah's like a daughter to me." Charlie said

* * *

Bree giving the toast.

"She saved my life. I didn't have a family for a long time after everything that happened. I'm glad that I have a family that I can trust." Bree said

* * *

Bella giving the toast.

"On my birthday, she gave me a picture of myself and the others. Sarah is a good artist." Bella said

* * *

Edward giving the toast.

"She has compassion. Protecting her from harm. We didn't trust Embry at the time. But getting to know him, we realized that he's a good guy." Edward said

* * *

Esme giving the toast.

"She felt lost. All that guilt and grieving. She didn't have anymore relatives. So we took her in and she wasn't alone in this." Esme said

* * *

Carlisle giving the toast.

"Embry is trustworthy and I'm sure he'll take great care of her." Carlisle said

* * *

Sarah giving the toast.

"I've strength to move on. Everyone around here has been helping me. Friends and family. Embry is the most kindness, unselfish person I've ever met. Forever is a long time. I love you, Embry.

* * *

They all dance.

Embry twirls his wife. The music stops. Bree went on stage. She starts singing and both Embry and Sarah started slow dancing.

 _The day we met,_  
 _Frozen I held my breath_  
 _Right from the start_  
 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_  
 _Beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone?_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_  
 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Seth went on stage and started singing.

(Seth)

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_

(Both)

 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_  
 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Bree)

 _Ohh_

 _One step closer_

(Both)

 _One step closer_

(Bree)

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

(Seth)

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

(Both)

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

Cullen Residence.

Livingroom.

"No. No way. Remember you went to Isle Esme? Didn't really work out." Sarah said

"Yes. But maybe it can. This time." Edward said

"I don't know you guys." Sarah said

"Just take it." Embry said

"Fine." Sarah said

* * *

In Rio.

"So how are we supposed to get to Isle Esme?" Embry asked his wife

"Well, we're supposed to look for someone name Kaure. They said she's some housekeeper." Sarah said

They looked for Kaure but she ran towards them.

"Lobo e o vampire. (Wolf and the vampire.)" Kaure said in Portuguese

"Sim. Você é Kaure? (Yes. Are you Kaure?)" Sarah asked Kaure in Portuguese

"Sim. Você está procurando por Isle esme? (Yes. You're looking for Isle esme?)" Kaure asked both Embry and Sarah

"Nós somos. (We are.)" Sarah said

"Me siga. (Follow me.)" Kaure said

* * *

On a boat.

Kaure sailing the boat on the ocean.

* * *

Isle Esme.

In the house.

"This place is beautiful. (Sarah looked at Kaure.) Obrigado. (Thank you.)" Sarah thanking Kaure in Portuguese

Kaure nodded and she left.

"Alone at last. (Embry wrapped his arms around Sarah.) Do you ever thought about adoption?" Embry asked his wife

"You mean a kid?" Sarah asked her husband

"I know that vampires can't get pregnant." Embry said

"Yeah. But...(sighs)...I don't know. (Embry put his arms down.) I mean we just got married now. You already having this conversation." Sarah said

"I just thought that we could have a family. What's the big deal?" Embry asked again

"I had the taste of human blood. I lost control." Sarah said

"They locked you up and Jasper kept a close eye on you." Embry said

"What if I suck the life out of a baby?" Sarah asked again

"You won't. You control yourself with Renesmee. We can have a child." Emby said

"Give me more time to think about it. But right now we need to spend more time together." Sarah said


	30. Recruit

Another 3 months has passed.

Coffee shop.

Bella and Sarah are having coffee together.

"How's the new house coming along?" Bella asked her sister-in-law

"It's going really good. Living in the middle of the woods. We also might be having one problem." Sarah said

"What's that?" Bella asked again

"You know how vampires can't get pregnant?" Sarah asked her sister-in-law

"Renesmee is a hybrid on a count of me." Bella said

"Embry wants to adopt." Sarah said

"That's a huge responsibility." Bella said

"I know. I just needed time to think about it." Sarah said

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked again

"I'm thinking that it could be a good idea. I should take a risk." Sarah said

* * *

Next day.

Adoption center.

In a room.

Sarah talking to a co-worker.

"Why do you want to adopt a child?" Co-worker asked Sarah

"It something that me and my husband talked about. A month ago we moved in a house. Well, I just found out that I can't have any kids. We talked and adoption would be the best answer. I want to surprise him. Don't care if it's a boy or a girl." Sarah said

"I'll get back to you on that." Co-worker said

* * *

Call Residence

Livingroom.

"Well I just had a day. (Sarah looked at her husband.) What's wrong?" Sarah asked her husband

"It's Edward. It's an emergency." Embry said

* * *

Cullen Residence.

Livingroom.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked them

Alice has a vision and drops the vase of flowers she was carrying.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked Alice

"Alice?" Bree asked her sister

"The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And lrina." Alice explain

"Honey, come here." Bella said

"Why?" Carlisle asked in confusion

"What did lrina see in the woods?" Edward asked his sister

"We were just walking." Bella said

"Ness was catching snowflakes." Jacob said

"Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an lmmortal Child." Edward said

"Oh my god." Sarah said

Carlisle recounts the history of immortal children for Bella.

"The lmmortal Children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families. Lost." Carlisle explain

"So the Denalis' mother made an lmmortal Child?" Bella asked her father-in-law

"Yes. And she paid the price." Carlisle said

"Well, Renesmee's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day." Bella said

"So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob asked them

"Aro has enough proof in lrina's thoughts." Edward said

"So we fight." Jacob said

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane." Jasper said

"Alec's even worse." Alice said

"I'm offensive as well." Sarah said

"We can convince them." Bella said

"How? In case you didn't notice. They're coming to kill us, not to talk." Sarah said

"No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world." Edward said

"I won't ask them to fight." Carlisle said

"Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen." Edward said

Esme turns to her husband.

"We can ask this of our friends. At least we get to go to London again. We haven't been there in a long time." Esme said

"Where can we start?" Sarah asked Carlisle

* * *

South America.

Amazon.

At a cabin.

Three vampires come out as Sarah and her husband stand outside.

"Dog?" Kachiri said

"I won't hurt you." Embry said

"Why have you come?" Kachiri asked both Sarah and Embry

"Carlisle sent us. We need your help." Sarah said

Inside the cabin.

"Ever heard of a immortal child?" Sarah asked them

"We have." Kachiri said

"Edward and Bella has a child. Before Bella was turned." Sarah explain

"Another immortal child." Zafrina said

"Not full immortal. Not fully Human. Renesmee is part human and part vampire. You guys could be the witnesses. The volturi is after us and they plan to kill us one by one if we don't protect her." Sarah said

"And the wolves are on the same boat with the rest of us." Embry said

"Please. If you can just come with us and see for yourselves." Sarah said

"I can't leave this place. But my sisters can." Kachiri said

* * *

Back in America.

In Forks.

Different vampire clans gather at the Cullens home. Jacob looks around the room at all the vampires.

"Lot of red eyes around here." Jacob said

"Need all the help we can get." Sarah said

* * *

Woods.

Jacob is teaching some young Quileutes how to control themselves when they turn into wolves. Embry, Sarah, Seth, and Bree followed. They stopped and hear something. Jacob, Embry, and Seth turns into a wolf and runs into the forest with younger wolves, along with Sarah and Bree running in their vampire speed, following them. They catch up and chase after two vampires. Sarah uses her telekinesis to stop the two vampires and turns them around.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Sarah asked the two vampires

Carlisle and Kate found them.

"Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home." Carlisle said

"What are they doing here?" Kate asked in confusion

"Can you tell this girl to let us go?" Stefan asked Carlisle

"Sorry. But I don't let go amatures. Especially jackasses who were picking on my friends." Sarah said

"They have more information. We should hear them out." Carlisle said

Sarah lets them go.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone." Vladimir said

"We didn't do what we were accused of." Carlisle said

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle." Vladimir said

"We have been waiting a millennium for the ltalian scum to be challenged." Stefan said

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle said

"Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed." Vladimir said

"They enjoy a good fight." Stefan said

* * *

Cullen Residence.

Livingroom.

"Aro's witnesses?" Eleazar said

"Aww. Still hoping they'll listen?" Vladimir said

"When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime." Eleazar said

"So he's done this before?" Bella asked Eleazar

"It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern." Eleazar said

"Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant." Carlisle said

"This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard." Eleazar said

"This is all about Alice." Sarah said

"He has no one like her." Edward said

"Which is why she left." Bella said

"Why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked in confusion

"To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven." Alistair said

"Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving." Amun said

"Please, stop!" Bree said

"Where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live." Edward said

"We'll get the packs ready." Jacob said

"If anyone who wants to back out, we'll understand." Sarah said

The Delani's stand.

"We will fight." Tanya said

"This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule." Garrett said

"We'll join you." Benjamin said

"No." Amun said

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please." Benjamin said

"We will stand with you." Senna said

"So will we." Siobhan said

The other vampire start to step forward.

"That didn't take much." Vladimir said

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Edward said

"We'll see." Alistair said

"Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves." Edward said

"Too bad we don't all have your shield." Garrett said

"Doesn't help me fight, though." Bella said

"No, but you could help the rest of us, if you could project it." Tanya said

Sarah walked away and stepped outside. She's thinking about Alice and Jasper. Esme joined her.

"You ok?" Esme asked her adopted daughter

"Just worried about a lot of things. Alice and Jasper. You guys. What if we don't make it? I'm actually building a life. A husband that I love. Me and Embry are thinking about adoption." Sarah said

"Bringing another kid..." Esme said as Sarah finishes her sentence

"Has consequences. I know." Sarah said


	31. The End and new beginning

LA Push beach.

It was Christmas.

"Guess people would have reasons to come to this beach for Christmas." Sarah said

"Breaking the rules. You guys came for one thing. That thing is an apology. We're sorry that we almost killed you and your family." Sam said

"We forgive you." Embry said

* * *

As the snow is falling, the vampires and Jacob have set up camp in the woods, Jacob brings some wood and drops it on the ground, then Benjamin uses his powers to produce fire from his fingertips and throws it on the woods to start a fire. He sits next to Benjamin and looks across the fire and sees the other vampires standing. Suddenly Garrett spins in and sits next to them by the fire. Just then Kate spins in and sits next to Garrett. Bree and Seth sit with them. So did Sarah and her husband.

"What about the battle of London?" Sarah asked them

Sitting around the camp fire with the other vampires.

* * *

When it is time for the Volturi to arrive, the Cullens and their witnesses, all gather are met in a large, snow-covered field. They hear the Volturi and their army getting closer. Suddenly Aro and his army become visible and it's clear that they outnumber the Cullens and their witnesses, Edward watches Aro as they walk towards them.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward said

As Aro and his army get closer, we see the wolf packs coming out to join the Cullens and their witnesses, Jacob in his wolf form comes and stands next Bella, Renesmee and Edward. Sarah is next to her husband in his wolf form. Bree is next to Seth into his wolf form. Aro and his army stand in a line facing the Cullens and their witnesses, Carlisle walks forward.

"Aro, Iet us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner." Carlisle said

"Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro said

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle said

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools." Caius said

"She is not an lmmortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Carlisle said

"Artifice!" Caius said

"I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved. (Edward looks at his wife then makes his way towards Aro, as Bella watches her husband walk towards Aro she uses her powers to shield him. As Edward reaches Aro he extends his hand, Aro takes it and uses his power to read his thoughts and realizes that Renesmee is not an immortal child.) I'd like to meet her. (Edward turns and looks at his wife and his daughter, then Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, joined by Emmett and Sarah walk towards Arinterveneoung Bella. Immortality becomes you. (Aro smiles and then shrieks with laughter as he hears Renesmee's heart beating) I hear her strange heart." Aro said

Aro holds out his hand and Renesmee walks closer to him.

"Hello, Aro." Renesmee said

Renesmee then touches Aro's cheek, using her powers on him, he becomes transfixed by what she shows him.

"Magnifico! Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human." Aro said

"Impossible!" Caius said

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro asked his brother

Bella, Edward and Renesmee walk back to join the other witnesses. Sarah stayed.

"Bring the informer forward. (Irina is brought towards Caius and Aro) Is that the child you saw?" Caius said

"I'm not sure." Irina said

"Jane." Caius said

"She's changed. This child is bigger." Irina said

"Then your allegations were false." Caius said

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake. I'm sorry." Irina apologized

Edward sees that Irina is about to execute.

"Caius, no!" Edward said

Felix then steps forward. He was about to hit Irina. But Sarah intervene and stops Felix with her telekinesis. The volturi looked at her.

"She's family assholes." Sarah said

She move him out of the way.

"How dare you?" Aro asked Sarah

Sarah uses her telekinesis to lift up Irina and flew her towards the witnesses. Kate and Tanya hugged their sister. Sarah walked back towards the witnesses.

Jane looks at Edward.

"Pain." Jane said

Jane uses her power to bring Edward down in pain, but his wife manages to use her power to shield him, he gets up and walks towards Bella.

"It's working." Edward said

Bella smiles as Jane realizes her powers are useless against her shield, then Alec steps forward and tries to use his deadly vapor but Aro stops him.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle said

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare yourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow. (Just then two figures emerge from the nearby woods) HA!" Aro said

Edward realizes it's Alice and Jasper.

"Alice." Edward said

"Alice! (As Alice and Jasper walk up to Aro and his army.) My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all." Aro said

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind. (Aro looks at her with suspicion) Let me show you. (Alice extends her hand. She walks up to Aro and he takes hold of her hand, as he reads her thoughts and realizes that her vision was right.) Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course." Alice said

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat." Caius said

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked the volturi

"Of course. But that cannot be known." Caius said

"Actually, it can." Sarah said

We see two more witnesses, walking in from the woods, they come and stand next to Alice.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil." Alice said

"We have enough witnesses." Caius said

"Let him speak, brother." Aro said

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal." Nahuel said

"How old are you?" Bella asked Nahuel

"A hundred and fifty years." Nahuel said

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked Nahuel

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then." Nahuel said

"And your diet?" Aro asked again

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either." Nahuel said

"These children are much like us." Marcus said

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies." Caius said

Aro turns and addresses his army.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. (Some of the Volturi look disappointed, including Caius and Jane, but they all listen to Aro. He looked at Sarah.) You risk on saving lives. You still should've join us." Aro said

"Thanks. But no thanks. (Sarah walked towards Aro.) Everyone wants peace. So do I." Sarah said

Sarah extended her hand and Aro takes it. He sees her memories. She took her hand back.

"You're planning to adopt. The child growing up. The child will grow up and see if it would be turned or not. Aro said

"Yes. That was the plan. High school age maybe. The rules stand. I will let him or her to decide." Sarah said

"This is absured." Caius said

"Everyone needs peace. We will not fight today. (The volturi quickly leave, then before leaving Aro looks at Alice, Bella, and Sarah.) Such a prize." Aro said

Aro then turns and leaves.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack." Vladimir said

"Not today." Carlisle said

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone. But they will never forgive what happened here." Stefan said

The Cullens and their witnesses do not listen so Vladimir and Stefan leave in anger and everyone else rejoices in the fact that they did not have to fight the Volturi.

* * *

At the orphanage.

Both Sarah and her husband were thinking. They decide which baby they wanted.

* * *

Cullens residence.

The witnesses are saying goodbye and leaving. Sarah and her husband got a baby boy.

"He's so cute." Rosalie said

"What's his name?" Esme asked both Sarah and Embryo

"We've decided to name him Clark after my mother, Claire." Sarah said

"And Adriel after my father." Embry said

"Clarke Adriel Call." Carlisle said

"Can I hold him?" Bree said

"Sure." Sarah said

Sarah let her sister hold her adopted son. Irina approaches to Sarah and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving my life." Irina thanking her cousin

"You're welcome." Irina said

Alice watches them in the distance, she has a vision of everyone having a good life. She looked at her sister Sarah and she smiled at her.


End file.
